Dos tons pastel ao vermelho
by finchelouca
Summary: Finchel AU - "Eu sou dominadora, Finn. Eu tenho necessidade de controle! Nos negócios, na vida, na minha casa... no sexo." Olhou para ele que tinha os olhos fixos nela agora. Não era que ele tivesse ficado menos tímido ou mais confortável, ele simplesmente continuava cumprindo as ordens dadas, sem sequer entender por que o fazia.
1. Chapter 1

**Eu tive essa ideia e precisava começar a dar forma a ela. Quem estiver lendo A chave para o coração, não precisa se preocupar, porque eu não vou parar de escrever. E quem estiver esperando a continuação de Uma nova injeção de adrenalina, aguarde porque eu não desisti de fazer, não. **

**Talvez por isso as atualizações não sejam frequentes nessa fic no começo, mas gostaria que me falassem se gostaram da ideia, se pretendem acompanhar, essas coisas...**

**Espero que gostem... Bjão!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

"Eu quero compartilhar um segredo com você e, apesar de não ser uma coisa sobre a empresa, e sim algo sobre a minha vida pessoal, eu vou me sentir mais segura se você assinar esse documento." Rachel disse, com os ares de sempre de executiva toda poderosa. "Os meus advogados deixaram claro que, por ser uma informação à qual você só vai ter acesso graças ao seu trabalho aqui, a gente poderia, sim, executar a cláusula de confidencialidade."

"E-eu nã-não pretendo fa-falar da su-sua vida por aí, se-senhorita Berry." Finn disse, nervoso, ajeitando os óculos. Ocasiões como aquela eram quando sua gagueira ficava mais evidente.

"Eu acredito em você, Finn. Só que eu preciso me sentir o mais segura possível antes de tratar desta questão com você." Sorriu. "Tudo bem? Você assina?"

"Cla-cla-claro." Ele passou os olhos pelo contrato, enquanto ela batia com as unhas, longas e pintadas com uma cor escura, na mesa do escritório.

"Ótimo!" Ela pegou o papel, olhando a assinatura dele desenhada no final, junto com a dela, e as do advogado e da secretária, que haviam servido de testemunhas. "Venha comigo, Finn. Eu não quero tratar desse assunto aqui."

Ela caminhou para fora do escritório, entregou o contrato à Quinn, dando instruções para que este chegasse o mais rápido possível a Jesse, e continuou andando pelos corredores da empresa, seguida por Finn, que não hesitou por um momento em ir aonde quer que ela o levasse. Aquela mulher exercia uma atração irresistível sobre ele, desde o momento em que ele colocara os olhos nela, e todo o mistério em torno daquela reunião que ela havia marcado com um simples empregado como ele, absolutamente de repente, era algo totalmente excitante.

Os dois entraram juntos no elevador, e ela cumprimentou algumas pessoas conhecidas, enquanto apertava o botão que faria com que eles fossem para a garagem subterrânea. Ela andou até um carro negro, ao lado do qual um motorista, ou talvez um segurança, a aguardava, e indicou a Finn que ele deveria entrar, junto com ela, no banco de trás.

O caminho até um prédio luxuoso e altíssimo, em cujo estacionamento eles desembarcaram, foi totalmente silencioso, bem como o novo percurso de elevador até o último andar do edifício. Mais uma vez, Rachel cumprimentou pessoas, que Finn julgou serem empregados, sem qualquer preocupação em apresentá-lo a ninguém, e, depois de pedir para não ser incomodada de forma alguma, levou o rapaz para uma sala pouco iluminada no final de um corredor.

"Vamos nos sentar?" Ela perguntou, ocupando um dos lados do sofá e indicando o outro a ele, que se acomodou também. "Bom, Finn... como você sabe, o que eu vou falar pra você aqui, hoje, é uma coisa que deve ser mantida em sigilo, a ponto de eu ter preferido fazer você assinar um contrato, antes de te dizer qualquer coisa."

"Uhum." Ele acenou positivamente.

"Você nunca deve ter ouvido falar do clube do BDSM, não é?" Ele balançou a cabeça, confirmando que não. "Eu já imaginava." Ela sorriu. "Bom, BDSM significa bondage, dominação, sadismo e masoquismo." Ele engoliu seco e, vendo isso, ela motivou-se ainda mais a continuar. "O clube é formado por pessoas que curtem relações que envolvem isso e... bem, eu tenho feito parte desse clube há algum tempo."

"É... o-ok..." Ele disse, sentindo um calor enorme de repente. Secou as mãos na calça e decidiu olhar para um ponto fixo no chão, ao invés de olhar para ela.

"Olha pra mim, Finn." Mandou e ele prontamente obedeceu. Parecia mais forte do que ele, fazer o que ela queria. "Muito bem." Sorriu, triunfante. "Você é mesmo... per-fei-to." Acrescentou em um tom diferente, sedutor, e mordeu o lábio em seguida.

Ela se levantou e começou a andar pelo cômodo, porque estava difícil ficar perto de Finn sem fazer algo que poderia ser precipitado. Sua intimidade ardia por ele, mas ela sabia que precisava se controlar, se quisesse chegar ao final da conversa, o que era primordial.

"Eu sou dominadora, Finn. Eu tenho necessidade de controle! Nos negócios, na vida, na minha casa... no sexo." Olhou para ele que tinha os olhos fixos nela agora. Não era que ele tivesse ficado menos tímido ou mais confortável, ele simplesmente continuava cumprindo as ordens dadas, sem sequer entender por que o fazia. "Mas o clube me cansou... os caras submissos do clube me cansaram."

Ela voltou ao sofá, ficando então bem mais perto dele, deixando seus joelhos colados, e segurando firme o queixo do rapaz quando, por um segundo, ele ousou desviar o olhar do dela.

"Por isso, eu queria muito experimentar uma coisa nova, Finn." Rachel respirou fundo e disse algumas palavras que teriam o poder de mudar radicalmente duas histórias. "Eu quero que VOCÊ aceite ser o meu novo submisso."

* * *

**Quem leu Cinquenta Tons de Cinza sabe que a proposta aqui é pegar a ideia e inverter. Vai ter algumas coisas parecidas, mas outras diferentes, claro!**

**Quem ainda não me segue no tt e quiser seguir, pra gente trocar ideias, vai me deixar muito feliz.**

**Meu tt é finchelouca mesmo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fiquei realmente muito animada com a boa recepção a esta ideia! Espero atender às expectativas de vocês com este capítulo e ao longo de toda a fic.**

**Não deixem de comentar novamente, porque isso é combustível pra mim... eu fico bem desanimada quando acho que quase ninguém está lendo!**

**Espero que gostem... **

**Beijos!**

* * *

"Submi-misso?" Finn perguntou, com dificuldade, empurrando os óculos mais para cima do nariz em um gesto nervoso.

"Uhum..." Ela respondeu, sedutora, tocando o joelho dele e inclinando levemente a cabeça para o lado. "MEU submisso."

"E... é... co-como isso fu-funciona?"

"Bom, se você aceitar, nós vamos nos sentar e conversar bastante. Vamos estabelecer quais são as regras do jogo... quais são as suas obrigações... e limites." Falou, simpática, se afastando um pouco. "Mas, basicamente, você sendo meu submisso, eu mando e você obedece. É simples." Dessa vez, usou um tom de indiferença.

"Mas po-por que eu? Eu não so-sou do tipo av-aven-tureiro... eu n-não..."

"É justamente por isso, Finn." Ela riu. "Você é tímido, introspectivo... se esconde atrás desses óculos, dessas roupas fechadas, dessa sua profissão chata pra caramba! Você é solitário, pouco experiente..."

"Como vo-você sabe que e-eu sou solita-tário... e pouco expe-periente?" Ele ficou ainda mais nervoso.

No momento, ele estava muito confuso! Claro que a possibilidade de fazer sexo com aquela mulher linda e provavelmente muito gostosa era algo que o excitava demais, mas ele nunca tinha pensado em se comprometer a obedecer ninguém na vida, e o fato de ela saber tanto sobre ele o estava intimidando bastante também.

"Não foi muito difícil saber coisas sobre a sua vida, Finn. Os seus colegas de trabalho abrem a boca com uma incrível facilidade! E um deles te conhece desde sempre, não é mesmo?" Sorriu e voltou a colocar a mão na perna dele, agora um pouco acima do joelho. "E sendo tão fechadão, tão quieto... quase inocente... você pode ganhar muita coisa com essa experiência, Finn. Se você for meu... se eu puder fazer com você o que eu quiser e você fizer direitinho tudo que eu mandar... eu tenho certeza que você vai conhecer um nível de prazer que, de outro modo, você JAMAIS conheceria."

Ela falava lentamente, encarando-o, enquanto sua mão subia um pouco pela perna dele a cada frase. Ele engoliu seco, baixando os olhos, o que fez com que ela levasse a outra mão até o queixo dele, segurando-o com força. Ela não precisou dizer nada para que ele soubesse que ela o queria olhando em seus olhos e não fitando o chão ou qualquer outro ponto da sala, e, mesmo estando tenso com a situação, incerto sobre como lidar com aquela proposta inesperada e um pouco louca para seus padrões, ele se sentiu compelido a obedecer.

"Além do mais, eu sei muito bem que você tem me comido com os olhos... que você tem pensamentos sobre mim que não são assim TÃO puros." Ela mordeu o lábio. "Você me quer."

"Po-pode ser que eu..." Respirou fundo e falou devagar, tentando não gaguejar tanto. "Pode ser que eu ga-ganhe com isso. Mas e vo-cê? Por que vo-você faria isso po-por mim?"

"Não por você." Ela garantiu. "Por mim, é claro. Porque tudo em você me atrai. A timidez, o jeito todo sério, até essa gagueira nervosa... tudo isso é adorável. Você é adorável! Esse seu sorrisinho torto, as covinhas, o rosto de menino." Ela dizia isso encantada, sorrindo, e ele sorriu também por isso.

Ela fez uma pausa, porque se perdeu por alguns segundos nos olhos dele, teve vontade de beijar seus lábios, de se aconchegar nos braços dele, de sentar em seu colo. Achou aquele tipo de impulso um pouco estranho, inédito mesmo para ela, mas não teve vontade alguma de pensar sobre isso naquele momento. Apenas seguiu em frente com as explicações.

"Veja bem, Finn... o submisso precisa ser uma pessoa adorável, pacata, porque ele tem que estar disposto a servir... e a posição combina muito bem com essa sua carinha de adolescente, porque um sub tem que querer aprender, ansiar por novas experiências, exatamente como os meninos mais novos. Não é nada fácil achar isso em alguém com uma idade razoável." Ela riu. "E muito menos em alguém tão atraente como você."

"Atra-atraente?" Ele se surpreendeu.

"Sim! Atraente, lindo. Você pelo jeito é inseguro, o que só te torna ainda mais adorável... mas, sim, você é MUITO atraente. Você é alto, tem ombros largos... as suas roupas não deixam ver muito, mas provavelmente é forte. Você tem essas mãos grandes..." Disse, pegando as mãos dele, colocando-as sobre o colo, com as palmas viradas para cima, e passando os dedos nelas, devagar. "Eu gosto de imaginar essas mãos deslizando pelo meu corpo... me tocando onde eu quiser, quando eu quiser..." Enquanto falava, deixava as próprias mãos pousarem sobre as dele e jogava a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos. "...COMO eu quiser." Acrescentou, voltando a encará-lo. "E também, elas sendo grandes assim, me fazem imaginar... você sabe." Ela deu um sorriso safado e ele corou.

"Eu... e-eu... eu não sei." Ele tentou respirar fundo, mas nada estava surtindo efeito algum em seu nervosismo. "Você é... é... li-linda. É... é cla-a-aro que eu a-adoraria..."

"Transar comigo."

"Isso." Ele balançou a cabeça, positivamente e se afastou um pouco, se ajeitando no sofá e tentando manter o autocontrole, a racionalidade que era sua característica, ao invés de sucumbir à tentação que era Rachel. "Mas eu n-não sei."

"Você não precisa me responder agora, Finn. Você pode pensar."

"Pensar só vai... me-me deixar ma-mais confuso. Eu não s-sei como isso fu-funciona... eu não consigo nem co-começar a imaginar que coisas você me ma-mandaria fazer."

"Você tá certo." Ela disse, rindo de si mesma. "É que eu nunca lidei com uma situação assim antes... de desejar um cara comum e querer fazer dele o meu sub. Todos os anteriores já eram sub quando eu os conheci, então bastava fazer a proposta e discutir detalhes. Você não conhece nada disso e é natural que esteja... receoso, vamos dizer assim." Decidida, levantou-se do sofá,ajeitando a saia lápis marfim que usava. "Eu não posso querer de você simplesmente um sim ou um não, e pronto. Eu vou ter que te mostrar como é."

Ela ofereceu a mão a ele, que a olhou, confuso. Com um olhar penetrante e um sorriso provocante, ela foi capaz de fazê-lo entender que queria que ele lhe desse a mão, para irem juntos a algum lugar. Ele segurou a mão dela, pela primeira vez, reparando no contraste de tamanhos, e achando engraçado que uma mulher com uma mãozinha tão pequenininha, que era facilmente envolvida pela dele, pudesse querer subjugá-lo e, com sua simples presença, fosse realmente capaz de fazê-lo.

Rachel gostou de sentir a firmeza com que ele segurou sua mão, mas decidiu não pensar sobre a sensação de segurança e conforto que seus dedos entrelaçados lhe trazia, e focar no jogo de sedução em que estava prestes a envolvê-lo. Então, caminhou até um estante que havia naquela sala sóbria, colocou a pequena mão atrás de uma escultura em porcelana, e apertou um botão que fez a estante caminhar e uma porta aparecer.

Atrás daquela porta, contrastando muito com a discrição das duas salas em que Finn estivera, havia um quarto que se parecia bastante com o de um motel, com uma cama redonda, muitos espelhos e até um poste de pole dance, algo que Finn só tinha visto até então na televisão ou em filmes para adultos. Enquanto ele observava cada detalhe à sua volta e tentava imaginar o que iria acontecer entre os dois ali, ela deixava o ambiente ainda mais sensual ao ligar o som e diminuir as luzes.

"Eu quero que você tire os sapatos e as meias, esse colete horrível e os óculos... e me espere na cama. Eu volto em dois minutos." Ela mandou, sem nem se importar em olhar na direção dele, e sumiu, entrando em outro cômodo qualquer, que existia atrás do pequeno palco onde ficava o poste de dança.

Apesar de preocupado com o fato de que enxergava realmente mal sem os óculos, ele seguiu absolutamente todas as instruções e, pouco depois de ter-se sentado na cama, a viu retornar, ainda vestida em sua roupa de mulher de negócios, mas com os cabelos, que antes estavam presos em um coque bem arrumado, soltos e caindo em ondas sobre seus ombros e costas.

Ela subiu na cama e, mesmo com a saia justa até o joelho, engatinhou sensualmente até ele, ajoelhando entre suas pernas. Alisou os braços dele, desde os ombros até as mãos, empurrando-os para trás, em seguida, e amarrando os pulsos juntos, atrás das costas, com um lenço de seda.

"Eu pe-pensei que..."

"Que eu quisesse suas mãos no meu corpo... e eu quero. Mas não agora." Assegurou. "E Finn? Eu sei muito bem que você tem força e habilidade suficientes para se soltar... mas, se eu fosse você, não faria isso." Falou, ameaçadora.

"E por que não?" Ele questionou, sem nem mesmo gaguejar, como se, quanto mais ameaçadora ela parecesse, mais ele sentisse um misto de vontade de obedecê-la com desejo e capacidade surpreendentes de desafiá-la.

"Porque se você for obediente, vai ser muito bem recompensado... mas, se for desobediente... será castigado." Disse, como se fosse óbvio.

Em seguida, ela pegou o outro lenço que tinha trazido consigo ao voltar para o quarto e vendou os olhos dele.

Ele ficou um pouco frustrado, pois uma das coisas com que fantasiava desde que conhecera Rachel era ver o corpo que ela escondia embaixo das roupas sérias de trabalho. Claro que ela não era como ele, que todo mundo vivia dizendo que se vestia como um avô ou como um fanático religioso, com suas camisas fechadas no punho e no colarinho, coletes de lã, suéteres, calças de linho. As roupas dela eram modernas, elegantes, bem escolhidas. Porém, ainda assim, eram roupas de trabalho, discretas, sóbrias, que não mostravam nada do que ele tinha vontade de ver.

Contudo, havia um lado dele que ansiava por ver como seria essa experiência de não enxergar, de não tocar, de ficar totalmente à mercê de alguém, de ter o seu corpo usado, como um brinquedo, um instrumento de prazer.

"A partir de agora, você fica em silêncio." Ela afirmou. "Eu só quero ouvir a música e a minha própria voz. Lembre-se de que eu vou te castigar sem piedade, se você me desobedecer."

Ele balançou a cabeça para mostrar que tinha entendido perfeitamente bem, e sentiu que ela começava a abrir, com calma, os botões da camisa dele, e então o cinto, o botão da calça e o zíper. Sentiu a calça deslizando por suas pernas e sendo retirada completamente, mas depois, ficou algum tempo sem sentir ou ouvir nada que pudesse indicar o que ela estava fazendo, até ela montar no colo dele, sem dúvida usando, no máximo, sua calcinha.

Ele tinha certeza disso, pois não havia nenhuma saia roçando em suas coxas e, enquanto ela beijava a orelha dele, a mandíbula, o pescoço e os ombros, e enterrada as unhas em seus cabelos, ele pode sentir os mamilos dela roçando algumas vezes por sua pele. Mais um pouco de tempo, e ela estava ainda mais encaixada nele, criando atrito entre seus corpos, respirando ofegante, gemendo baixinho no ouvido dele.

A pele dela era quente e macia, e ele tinha ímpetos de se livrar dos lenços, para tocar cada parte dela, agarrá-la com força contra si, beijá-la até que o ar faltasse, e imprensá-la contra a cama, investindo contra ela com força, até encontrar alívio para sua ereção, já dolorosa a essa altura.

Ao mesmo tempo, havia uma força qualquer que o impedia, que queria deixá-la no comando. Não era medo de um castigo, pois ele não via qualquer castigo ao qual uma mulher do tamanho dela pudesse submeter um cara como ele, se ele não se submetesse espontaneamente, se ele não deixasse. Naquele momento, era como se ele existisse para dar prazer a ela, do jeito que ela quisesse, como se ele tivesse nascido para servi-la, como se a própria condição de dominado fosse uma fonte de prazer maior do que o toque, o cheiro ou o sabor que ele tanto desejava sentir.

Finn estava vivendo uma confusão de sensações, que se tornaram mais confusas e intensas ainda quando Rachel espalhou beijos molhados por todo o seu peitoral e abdômen. As mãos dela também iam descendo devagar pelo corpo dele e chegaram primeiro à cueca estilo samba canção, com cujo elástico os pequenos dedos dela começaram a brincar.

"Eu sabia que você tinha bons músculos por baixo dessas suas roupas sem graça." Ela disse, deliciada pela visão do corpo dele, e então tocou seu sexo, ainda coberto pela cueca de algodão. "Você é exatamente TUDO que eu imaginei, Finn."

Ela tirou as únicas duas peças que ainda restavam para que ficassem ambos completamente nus, mas deixou intocada a camisinha que tinha colocado a seu lado sobre a cama, porque a visão do membro ereto dele lhe dera água na boca e ela precisava provar um pouco dele, antes de experimentar a sensação de ter tudo aquilo dentro dela.

"Deus, Rachel." As palavras saíram de sua boca, sem que ele tivesse tido tempo pra pensar, quando ela colocou o pênis dele na boca, surpreendendo-o completamente.

"Shhhh... eu disse silêncio." Ela repreendeu.

Ela provocou-o um pouco mais, mas não era a ideia levá-lo ao orgasmo com sexo oral, e ela podia ver que ele não ia durar muito, então parou. Pensou que talvez fosse interessante deixá-lo assim, completamente na vontade, já que ele não tinha seguido à risca as ordens dadas por ela, então começou a se tocar, e ele, que não tinha como saber o que ela estava fazendo, teve vontade de chamar por ela, mas manteve o controle e esperou.

Observando-o ali na frente dela, tão lindo, tão gostoso, tão pronto, Rachel não pode se conter. Por mais que quisesse mostrar a ele uma lição, esta não era a melhor opção no momento, pois significaria torturar também a si mesma, já que tudo de que ela mais precisava era do próprio alívio, e tudo o que ela mais queria era ter esse alívio montada nele, molhá-lo com seu prazer e senti-lo pulsando dentro dela também.

Então, ela colocou a camisinha em Finn e voltou a seu colo, guiando o membro dele para sua entrada e escorregando para cima e para baixo devagar. Foi aumentando o ritmo de subida e descida, ao mesmo tempo em que aumentavam as frequências cardíacas dos dois, em que a respiração ficava mais e mais ofegante, em que os gemidos dela ficavam mais altos e os dele mais difíceis de abafar, em que o quadril dele investia na direção do dela com mais e mais força.

Rachel gozou intensamente, jogando o corpo para trás, apoiando as mãos na perna dele, a fim de não relaxar sobre o peito dele, e para que ele pudesse se movimentar um pouco mais e atingir o orgasmo também. Não precisou ficar assim por muito tempo, no entanto, porque a verdade é que ele vinha se segurando havia algum tempo, e explodiu dentro da camisinha, sentindo o corpo tensionar e relaxar de um jeito que ele não se lembrava de ter sentido antes.

A garota saiu de cima dele imediatamente, recuperando o fôlego deitada a seu lado, em silêncio, e ele também não ousou dizer nada, afinal eles estavam jogando pelas regras dela e era possível que elas valessem para o depois, tanto quanto para o durante. Minutos depois, sentiu quando ela puxou o lenço que lhe servia como venda, e abriu os olhos, decepcionando-se ao ver que ela já estava vestida, com as mesmas roupas de antes.

"Você cometeu dois erros, hoje, Finn. Falou, quando eu tinha pedido silêncio... e me chamou de Rachel, sem que eu tenha te dado autorização pra isso." Ela disse, puxando-o para cima e desamarrando também o lenço que prendia seus pulsos. "Eu não vou te castigar, dessa vez, porque você é novo nisso... e também porque eu sequer tinha te avisado que você deve se referir a mim sempre como Srta. Berry, mesmo aqui."

"Ok." Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer, ainda embriagado por sensações malucas, inexplicáveis, espetaculares!

"Eu vou até o meu quarto, tomar um banho... e depois eu vou a uma reunião fora da empresa. Você pode tomar um banho também, se quiser. Há um banheiro ali e tem toalhas limpas... e tudo de que você vai precisar." Disse, apontando para uma porta na direção oposta da que ela tinha usado quando o deixara sozinho. "Depois é só ir até a sala por onde entramos, e você vai encontrar meu segurança, Sam, esperando por você. Ele vai te levar até a empresa e, caso seja do seu interesse experimentar um pouco mais hoje à noite, é só dizer a ela a que horas ele deve te buscar lá, pra te trazer pra cá de novo, ok?" Ela enfim olhou para ele e, vendo o sorriso torto que ele lhe deu, não conseguiu se conter e sorriu de volta. "Eu realmente espero que venha, Finn."

Tendo dito estas últimas palavras, ela foi embora, deixando um confuso Finn sozinho naquele ambiente exalando sexualidade. Ele não sabia ainda muitas coisas sobre o mundo dela e a situação na qual estava se metendo. Não sabia se a obediência e, principalmente, essa coisa de castigo eram algo com que ele poderia lidar a médio e longo prazos.

Porém de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: ele iria voltar naquela noite. Agora que ele tinha tido um pouco de Rachel Berry, e ele queria muito, muito mais!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bom, pessoal, espero que a demora não desanime vocês, porque eu ando com outras tarefas, além de ter resolvido ficar com três fics ao mesmo tempo.**

**Mais um capítulo pra vocês! Espero que gostem e que me deixem suas opiniões.**

**Beijãooo!**

**(relevem erros, pois não estou com paciência pra revisar...)**

* * *

"Desculpe, senhor." Pediu Sam Evans, logo depois de desligar o celular. "Eu não deveria atender, enquanto estou dirigindo, mas era minha ex-mulher e, quando ela me liga, eu sempre fico preocupado, pensando que pode ter acontecido alguma coisa com as crianças."

"Não me ch-chama de senhor, não, Sam. Você deve ser po-pouca coisa mais novo que eu." Respondeu Finn, do banco de trás do carro.

"É uma questão de respeito, senhor."

"Mas você não trabalha pra mim, então não ve-vejo razão."

"Bom... pensando assim. Tudo bem... Finn." Sam sorriu, simpático.

"Melhor a-assim." Hudson retribuiu o sorriso. "Então... cri-a-anças?"

"Sim, sim... meus filhos." A empolgação do rapaz aumentou consideravelmente. "Jake e Grace... eu queria Neytiri, mas perdi essa briga." Ele riu e, olhando no espelho retrovisor, percebeu a expressão confusa de seu interlocutor. "Avatar?"

"Huuum? O f-filme?"

"Isso! Meu filme favorito de todos os tempos! Neytiri é o nome da garota Na'vi que salva o Jake... o carinha que tá usando o avatar." Viu que Finn balançou a cabeça, acompanhando o raciocínio. "Mas, enfim... minha ex não aceitou mesmo." Deu de ombros.

"Você casou e f-foi pai cedo!"

"Nós tivemos o Jake quando ainda estávamos na escola. A gente brigava muito, quase terminou porque ela queria dá-lo pra adoção. Mas depois a gente se entendeu... casou, quando ele tinha três anos... e, pouco mais de um ano depois, veio a Grace. A gente queria um segundo filho, achava que ia ficar junto pra sempre, mas quando a gente começou tudo de novo... fraldas, mamadeiras, choro no meio da noite... as brigas começaram."

"Eu nem po-posso imaginar." Lamentou Finn.

"Agora, ela só grita comigo, como você deve ter reparado. Nada do que eu faço tá certo ou é suficiente! Eu hoje me entendo melhor com o novo marido dela do que com ela, acredita? Eu deixo até ele mandar em mim." Riu. "Ele é meu chefe." Acrescentou, vendo que tinha deixado o outro rapaz confuso mais uma vez, e Finn ficou aliviado por não se tratar de nenhuma perversão entre o segurança de Rachel e o homem que vivia com sua ex.

Logo depois da breve conversa entre os dois rapazes, o motorista estacionou o carro na garagem subterrânea do prédio de luxo em que Finn estivera com Rachel naquela mesma tarde, e a calma que Finn estava conseguindo manter até então, se distraindo com a briga de Sam com a ex-mulher e depois com as explicações do jovem, se foi instantaneamente. Ele sentiu o suor frio em suas mãos e as esfregou na calça repetidamente, respirando fundo para tentar controlar o ritmo dos batimentos de seu coração, mas a ansiedade para ver a Srta. Berry e, principalmente, para saber que tipo de jogo ela faria com ele dessa vez o faziam tremer por dentro.

Sam e Finn entraram no elevador e foram em silêncio até o andar do apartamento de Rachel, onde foram recebidos por uma jovem loira, que informou ao Sr. Hudson que a Srta. Berry o estava aguardando na mesma sala em que haviam conversado naquela tarde. Após ter confirmado as direções que o levariam a Rachel, ele se despediu dos dois jovens loiros e seguiu pelo corredor, respirando bem fundo e ajeitando a postura antes de finalmente adentrar o cômodo, que dessa vez estava bem iluminado.

Por mais que Finn soubesse desde aquela tarde que a Srta. Toda-Poderosa-CEO Rachel Barbra Berry tinha uma vida secreta, que envolvia a prática de jogos sexuais, ele não havia se preparado o suficiente para a imagem que viu naquele momento. Aquela Rachel seria descrita por muitos homens como uma espécie de deusa contemporânea, e talvez se parecesse com uma prostituta de luxo, mas Finn não tinha tanta certeza, pois nunca estivera realmente com uma. Para ele, no entanto, a metáfora perfeita era a de uma criatura selvagem, de uma felina no cio, usando suas melhores armas para atrair o parceiro, marcando território.

A Rachel que ele via, deitada em uma poltrona, com as pernas para o alto e cruzadas, balançando sem parar uma delas, e a chamando a atenção para o sapato de salto indecentemente alto que estava calçando, e para as pernas incrivelmente longas para alguém do seu tamanho, era a Rachel em seu habitat natural, a fêmea, a caçadora, enquanto a CEO da empresa, por mais que estivesse também no comando, de certa forma era um animal em cativeiro, preso a convenções sociais, enjaulado naquele mundo ainda tão machista, que ela teve que criar personagens para usar em diferentes situações.

"Boa noite, Finn." Ela disse, depois de perceber que ele estava ali há algum tempo e não tomava a atitude de dizer nada, e, com isso, interrompeu as avaliações dele, pelo menos por hora.

"O-oi." Ele disse, tenso.

"Serve um uísque pra você." Ela mandou.

"Eu n-não tenho o ha-hábito de beber, Srta. Berry."

"É só uma bebida, Finn. Não vai te matar e eu quero companhia." Disse, sempre observando seu próprio copo e mexendo no gelo dentro dele, sem olhar na direção de Finn.

Ele colocou muito gelo e apenas uma dose mínima da bebida no copo e ocupou uma poltrona perto da dela, tomando alguns goles em silêncio. Não sabia o que dizer e nem queria olhar fixamente, descaradamente, mas seus olhos procuravam por ela, insistentemente, impulsivamente, e, quanto mais ele a observava, mais se sentia atraído por ela e mais se surpreendia com o seu poder de mudança, e de ficar sempre tão linda, em qualquer um dos papéis.

Não era qualquer mulher que poderia ir das roupas de corte elegante e em tons pastéis que usava no escritório, ao vestido muito justo, muito curto, muito decotado e muito, muito vermelho que quase não a cobria agora, em um único dia. Não era qualquer mulher que ficaria fantástica com os cabelos presos em um coque discreto ou com cachos caindo por sobre seus ombros quase nus. E certamente, só Rachel, entre todas as mulheres que ele conhecia, tinha despertado o seu desejo quando quase tudo estava escondido, e conseguia deixá-lo ainda mais interessado, ainda mais desesperado e cheio de pensamentos primitivos, animalescos, a medida que ia se mostrando.

Rachel terminou o drinque e caminhou até o bar, deixando o copo no balcão, mas tirou dele uma pedra de gelo e começou a puxar, enquanto seguia na direção de Finn, com os olhos grudados nele, claramente provocando-o. Sem saber de onde tirava coragem para isso, Finn encarou-a, deixou o próprio copo em uma mesa de canto e ficou de pé, quando ela estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

"Você tá..." Ele engoliu seco.

"Gostosa?" Ela questionou. "Fala, Finn. Eu quero ouvir você dizer que estou gostosa."

"Muito." Disse, em um suspiro só. "M-muito gos-tosa." Ele se aproximou mais e ousou colocar as mãos na cintura dela, que delicadamente o afastou.

"Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo de você com essas roupas." Fez uma careta. "Elas escondem muito! Maaaaas... a gente vai mudar isso, já já." Disse, pegando a mão dele e puxando-o na direção do quarto que eles tinham usado no meio da tarde, depois de torná-lo visível.

Dentro do quarto, ela tirou o colete dele, depois abriu os botões da camisa, e deixou que ele a retirasse, mas não tocou nele nenhuma vez e nem deixou que ele a tocasse. Os dois se olhavam intensamente e podiam ver o desejo crescente se manifestando no outro, nas pupilas dilatadas, na respiração ofegante, nos pelos arrepiados. A tensão sexual era enorme, mesmo o contato sendo nenhum, o que para ambos era uma novidade assustadora e, ao mesmo tempo, absurdamente atraente.

"Agora, sim... muito gostoso!" Ela disse, se afastando. "Você pode relaxar enquanto eu coloco uma música. Pode tirar os sapatos, se achar que vai ficar mais a vontade, mas pra mim tanto faz. E pode sentar no sofá ou deitar na cama... tanto faz também. Onde você achar que fica melhor pra me ver..." Se virou e procurou pelo olhar dele. "... DANÇAR pra você."

"Ok." Ele engoliu seco, se livrando rápido de sapatos e meias. Escolheu a cama, pois achou que se sentiria melhor nela.

"Dessa vez, eu vou deixar olhar, é claro." Ela disse, se aproximando do poste de pole dance. "E não vou amarrar suas mãos, por enquanto, mas posso fazer isso, se você não se controlar, ok?"

"Co-co-como assim?"

"Você não pode usar as suas mãos, Finn. Você vai SÓ me olhar... sem me tocar e sem SE tocar, ok?" Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, apesar de já estar achando aquela tarefa extremamente difícil.

Ela sorriu e começou a se movimentar em volta do poste, despretensiosamente no início, até porque o ritmo da música era lento. Mesmo assim, já era uma visão deliciosa aquele corpo perfeito embrulhado em cor de laço de fita no Natal, esperando para ser desfeito. Os movimentos começaram a ficar mais ágeis, com jogadas de cabelo, agachamentos com as costas coladas ao poste, pernas se abrindo e fazendo o vestido subir ainda mais, pernas e braços escalando o poste, o corpo rodando em volta dele, com leveza. Rachel fechava os olhos e se deixava levar pela música, alisava o mastro, alisava as próprias pernas, os quadris, o colo, ia roçando o corpo no poste, rebolava, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Se não houvesse uma regra e Finn não quisesse muito agradar a dominadora mulher a sua frente, ele certamente já estaria com a mão dentro das calças, dando um jeito na já plena ereção de seu membro. Se ele não estivesse curioso para saber até onde iam os jogos de sedução de Rachel ou não se importasse que ela ficasse irritada e talvez não quisesse vê-lo de novo, ele já teria ido até ela e trazido a garota para a cama, para fazer sexo com ela novamente, e dessa vez do jeito dele.

Finn podia ser tímido e não ter muitas experiências, principalmente com jogos, sobre o que, aliás, estava realmente disposto a aprender, mas era homem e já tinha tido namorada. Não era nenhum virgem que não soubesse tocar e dar prazer a uma mulher! Dentro dele, também havia uma fera reprimida que a vida tinha se encarregado de reprimir e aquela poderia ser uma oportunidade para lidar com ela, tirá-la de sua caverna, mesmo que ele ainda não soubesse exatamente como.

Na medida em que a música ficava mais agitada, o mesmo acontecia com Rachel, que voltara a abrir os olhos e observava Finn se movimentar nervosamente na cama, mexer nos cabelos, ajeitar os óculos, ocupar as mãos para não fazer o que ela havia proibido que ele fizesse. Encarou o rapaz e agachou, devagar, abrindo as pernas e mostrando a calcinha de renda, tão vermelha quanto o vestido e os sapatos de salto.

Foi subindo o corpo, encostado ao poste metálico, ao mesmo tempo em que deslizada as mãos pelas coxas, do joelho até a barra do vestido, empurrando o mesmo ainda mais pra cima. Rodou em volta da barra de novo e desceu agora de frente para ela, esfregando o corpo no metal frio muito lentamente, deixando que ele pressionasse a sua intimidade, e gemendo alto, sem tirar os olhos de Finn.

Com a mesma sensualidade, olhar provocante e jeito dominador, Rachel caminhou até uma cômoda que ficava em frente a cama e subiu nela, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas e apoiando as mãos um pouco atrás do corpo. Sorriu orgulhosa para Finn, que não conseguiu retribuir o sorriso, mas apenas soltou um suspiro, secando o suor da testa e passando as mãos pelas calça.

"Você me quer, Finn?" Perguntou, manhosa.

"Você..." Secou a garganta, porque a palavra quase não saiu. "Você não te-tem ideia!"

"O que você quer fazer comigo, hum?"

"Tudo!" Respondeu, sem titubear, sincero.

"Tudo?" Deu uma risadinha. "Ambicioso você! Eu gosto disso. Mas não, Finn! Não tudo... não hoje. Você tem que escolher uma coisa... uma só coisa pra fazer comigo. O que vai ser?"

"Hum... te tocar?" Perguntou, confuso.

"Bom, você pode me tocar, é claro. Se for essa a sua escolha. Mas, como você é novo nisso, me deixa te explicar direitinho, gostoso." Ele assentiu, atento. "Vai ser uma coisa só e eu não vou fazer absolutamente nada, só você vai. Se você me tocar... e me der prazer assim, pra mim, tá perfeito, mas... eu não vou te tocar, e você não vai poder se tocar enquanto eu estiver aqui e... bom, imagino que isso possa ser um pouco frustrante pra você, por isso talvez seja bom você aproveitar pra escolher outra coisa, já que, dessa vez, eu to te dando escolha... e não vai ser sempre assim."

"E-então, se eu q-quero transar com você, eu tenho que escolher transar e..."

"...e vir até aqui, de uma vez, e colocar essa coisa grande e gostosa com força dentro de mim, e me fazer gritar seu nome, Finn." Ela descruzou as pernas e as abriu um pouco. "Você não quer que eu grite o seu nome, hum?" Questionou, mordendo os lábios.

Ele levantou rápido como um foguete, abrindo o cinto e a calça com destreza, e caminhando até ela, ao mesmo tempo, enquanto ela abria a primeira gaveta da cômoda, pegava uma camisinha e tirava a calcinha, abrindo mais um poucos as pernas, para que ele ficasse entre elas. Com surpreendente atitude, ele tomou o preservativo da mão dela, o esticou por meu membro, que não tinha se desanimado nem mesmo com uma pausa inesperada para explicações que tinha sido feita no meio da brincadeira dos dois. Puxando o quadril dela com uma das mãos, ele usou a outra para levar o pênis à entrada dela, deslizando para dentro dela com facilidade, sentindo que a excitação dela também era intensa.

Os dois movimentaram os quadris com força e rapidez, e ele teve que unir todas as forças que sequer sabia ter para conseguir não segurar os seios dela em suas mãos, não avançar a boca na direção de seus lábios, não falar o nome dela, que era proibido mesmo nesses momentos aparentemente tão íntimos. Ela mesma teve que se segurar muito mais do que em qualquer momento de sua vida de que pudesse se lembrar, para não pedir o toque deles, os beijos dele, outras coisas que estavam fora do combinado, apesar de ela continuar achando o jogo todo muito excitante e de ter tido rapidamente a certeza de que ele também estava aproveitando, já que não demorou nenhum pouco para ele gozar, logo depois que ela gritou o nome dele, como prometido.

Depois que os dois recuperaram o fôlego e ele saiu de dentro dela, ela vestiu a calcinha e desceu da cômoda, dando-lhe um sorriso malicioso, que era correspondido por outro repleto de satisfação, enquanto ele ajeitava a própria roupa.

"Você pode dormir aqui, se quiser. Eu sei que você mora longe, e pode ser que você prefira relaxar, de uma vez. O quarto de hóspedes está preparado pra você e a Brittany tem ordens para te servir um jantar... ou um lanche... o que você preferir." Ele olhava para ela, apenas pensando em como ela podia ser tão impessoal de uma hora para outra, apesar de simpática e educada. Afinal, eles tinham acabado de transar! "E amanhã, o Sam pode te levar até a sua casa, pra você trocar de roupa, de manhã. Ou, se você não quiser ficar, ele também pode te levar agora... não tem problema." Sorriu e ele apenas balançou a cabeça porque não sabia se queria ficar ou ir. Tudo era tão louco! "Amanhã eu te vejo aqui na mesma hora?" Questionou, mordendo o lábio, esperançosa de que ele dissesse sim, mas tentando não demonstrar muita ansiedade.

"Claro. Ama-manhã... mesma hora." Ele respondeu, e foi o suficiente para que ela sumisse, deixando-o com inúmeros pensamentos de vários tons.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn tirou os óculos, colocou-os sobre a mesa, coçou os olhos algumas vezes, e se espreguiçou, enquanto bocejava, mais uma vez. Além de ter tido que se levantar bem cedo, para ir da casa de Rachel até a sua, e trocar de roupa, antes de seguir para o escritório, não era propriamente correto dizer que ele tinha dormido pouco. Na verdade, ele tinha somente tirado alguns cochilos, ao longo da noite, durante os quais sonhara com Rachel, roupas vermelhas, lenços de seda, olhares intensos, gemidos e corpos queimando de prazer.

Estava cansado, sonolento, mas, acima de tudo, sua dificuldade em organizar e preencher as planilhas abertas em seu computador se devia ao fato de estar extremamente confuso. Ao conhecer, duas semanas antes, a CEO da empresa para a qual tinha começado a trabalhar havia pouco menos de um mês, jamais teria imaginado que ela fosse uma mulher com uma vida sexual diferente, secreta. Ela tinha parecido muito séria, compenetrada, e ele teria apostado que ela seria do tipo conservador, em suas relações.

Menos ainda poderia ter imaginado que seria convidado a participar do instigante, apesar de um pouco ameaçador, jogo sensual que ela promovia. Ela tinha atraído a atenção dele, despertado o seu desejo, de forma totalmente imediata, mas parecia uma fantasia, um sonho impossível para um simples chefe de contabilidade se aproximar, a não ser por necessidades profissionais, da maior acionista e principal gestora da empresa.

Principalmente, quando este cara era o típico contador, com óculos de nerd, roupa de nerd, amigos nerds, que lidava mais com números do que com gente e, por muitos anos, considerara sinônimo de diversão jogar xadrez com o avô, gamão com a avó e RPG com os colegas de faculdade.

O fato é que, para sua sorte, esse tipo (esquisito, na concepção de muitos) parecia se enquadrar perfeitamente no modelo de homem submisso. E, sendo Rachel uma dominadora, ela acabara atraída por ele, e ele se vira envolvido em uma aventura que jamais poderia ter concebido, com a mulher com quem ele já tinha imaginado, muitas vezes, cometer todo tipo de pecado.

Finn agora não conseguia decidir o que era mais atraente: a própria Rachel ou a ideia de um sexo cheio de novidades e surpresas. Suspirou, recolocando os óculos e olhando para a tela do computador, decidindo trabalhar ou as atividades se acumulariam. O trabalho não era pouco e sua saída na tarde anterior, com Rachel, já tinha atrasado alguns lançamentos.

Um telefonema inesperado, no entanto, acabou interrompendo suas obrigações, novamente, e, mesmo sabendo que depois teria que correr atrás do prejuízo, ele saiu de sua sala, largando tudo, sem pestanejar. Nunca havia imaginado que alguém poderia se sentir tão tenso e tão empolgado ao mesmo tempo, até aquele momento.

Em seu grande escritório, Rachel batia com as unhas no tampo da mesa, observando nas próprias mãos a única coisa com uma cor um pouco mais forte, em todo o seu visual de executiva séria. Respirava fundo, tentando controlar a impaciência do seu corpo, que reagia de forma impressionante à iminente chegada de Finn.

Ela tinha marcado com ele mais tarde, na casa dela, mas não parara de pensar nele um só momento, desde que o deixara sozinho no quarto secreto, na noite anterior, o que estava tornando bastante difícil realizar os trabalhos do dia. Por isso, decidira tirar proveito do fato de que ele trabalhava em sua empresa e antecipar o reencontro. Pedira a Quinn que o chamasse para ir à sua sala, como se precisasse realizar uma consulta contábil urgente.

"Bo-bom dia, se-nhorita Be-berry." Hudson falou, entrando na sala, nervoso, e vendo a morena sentada em sua cadeira, atrás da grande mesa de madeira escura. O vermelho da noite anterior tinha dado lugar a tons pastéis novamente, mas ela estava tão sexy quanto sempre, mesmo sem intenção ou qualquer esforço.

"Bom dia, Finn." Sorriu, quase de maneira tímida. "Tranca a porta, por favor."

Ele fez o que ela pediu, engolindo seco, ainda mais nervoso. Secou as mãos na calça, ajeitou os óculos, e andou até perto da mesa dela, olhando para o chão.

"Olha pra mim, Finn." Sorriu de novo, agora mais confiante, como se o nervosismo dele reavivasse a porção mais poderosa dela. "Você tá diferente." Observou, vendo que ele não usava um de seus característicos coletes de lã, mas apenas camisa branca e calça cinza sociais.

"Isso é ru-ruim?" Ele questionou. Na hora de se vestir, havia se lembrado de que ela lhe dissera que ele não ficava gostoso com o colete, por isso não tinha colocado um. Queria que ela o achasse gostoso, afinal de contas! Porém, agora estava inseguro sobre sua escolha, uma vez que o colete era um dos elementos que faziam dele o cara tímido, deslocado e desajeitado que ela tinha julgado perfeito para ser seu submisso.

"Eu ainda não tenho certeza sobre isso." Ela respondeu, sincera. Ele estava, sem sombra de dúvidas, mais bonito e ainda mais atraente, mas, por outro lado, se parecia um pouco menos com alguém que ela poderia manter sob seu controle. "Vem até aqui." Pediu, deixando para avaliar isso depois. Precisava dele e ele estava ali, parecendo pronto a fazer o que ela mandasse naquele momento.

Ela girou a enorme e confortável cadeira reclinável em que estava sentada, ficando de lado para a mesa, enquanto ele rodeava a mesma e parava em frente a ela. Os dois se olharam em silêncio por segundos, que, de tão estranhos para ambos, pareceram minutos intermináveis, até ela tomar a iniciativa de falar, como era esperado que fizesse. Ela era, afinal, a chefe dele na empresa, e a dominadora na relação que eles vinham experimentando.

"Eu te chamei aqui porque eu to tendo um dia bem difícil... e preciso urgentemente relaxar. E enquanto tem gente que relaxa fazendo exercícios na academia... ou recebendo uma massagem de um profissional... eu só relaxo realmente quando eu gozo. Quando eu tenho um orgasmo bem intenso, daqueles que a gente até pode conseguir sozinha, mas que merece ser compartilhado com alguém, sabe?" Sorriu, maliciosa. "O que você me diz, Finn? Você acha que pode me ajudar a... relaxar?" Terminou traçando uma linha, com as unhas, entre dois dos botões da camisa dele.

"Claro, Ra-... Se-senhorita Berry." Se corrigiu a tempo.

"Ótimo!" Ela afirmou, puxando-o para baixo, pela camisa, até ele ficar agachado na sua frente.

Mantendo o olhar firme no dele, Rachel abriu um pouco as pernas, ao mesmo tempo em que subia devagar a saia, revelando não usar nada por baixo dela, e relaxava, quase se deitando em sua cadeira. Ele respirou fundo e lambeu os lábios instintivamente, ao ver a intimidade dela exposta. Então voltou a olhar para o rosto dela, com semblante questionador, desejando saber quais eram seus planos, que tipo de brincadeira ele deveria ou poderia fazer.

"Eu quero que você sinta o meu gosto, Finn... que você prove a minha excitação, o meu prazer... que você me consuma, me saboreie... se delicie." O tom dela era sedutor e pausado, cheio de desejo e expectativa.

Quando ela terminou de falar, ele já havia se ajoelhado ainda mais perto dela, e tinha as mãos firmes em suas coxas, separando suas pernas e mergulhando no espaço entre elas. Avançou para ela como um miserável, um faminto, que recebe não um prato de comida qualquer, mas uma refeição preparada para o monarca, com os temperos mais raros e preciosos do reino.

"Isso, Finn." Ela o encorajou, ao sentir a língua dele percorrer toda a sua fenda. "Era assim mesmo que eu tava imaginando." Ofegou. "Exatamente assim!" Assegurou e gemeu.

Ele fez exatamente o que ela mandou. Lambeu, sugou, saciou a vontade de senti-la, se derramando e pulsando em sua boca, enquanto ficava cada vez mais molhada, por uma mistura da saliva quente dele com sua própria excitação, crescente e enlouquecedora, até ter o seu desejo satisfeito, e seu corpo tremer inteiro, sem controle.

"Uau." Foi o primeiro som que ela conseguiu emitir, ainda de olhos fechados, jogada na cadeira, com ele sentado sobre as próprias pernas à sua frente. "Quem diria que você seria tão bom nisso!" Completou, abrindo os olhos, devagar.

"Eu não s-sou nenhum idi-idiota, Rachel." Ele disse, se levantando. O tom ofendido da voz dele era tal que ela nem percebeu que tinha sido chamada pelo primeiro nome.

"Me desculpe, Finn. Eu não queria te ofender." Pediu, sincera. "Eu não te acho nenhum idiota... pelo contrário. Eu só achei que talvez, por você ter tido uma namorada só, eu fosse precisar dar umas dicas... ensinar algumas coisas. Mas você não precisa melhorar em nada! Ou você praticou bastante com essa sua namoradinha ou tem um dom natural... e eu apostaria nessa segunda hipótese, com toda certeza." Sorriu, maliciosa, enquanto ajeitava a saia e ficava reta na cadeira.

"Sei lá." Ele disse, passando a mão no cabelo e dando um risinho, que era um misto de tímido com vaidoso.

"É uma pena, mas eu tenho trabalho a fazer agora... e tenho certeza que você também, não é?" Comentou, simpática, colocando os olhos, então, na visível ereção dele. "Mas nossos planos pra mais tarde estão de pé." Lembrou, passando a mão pelo volume sob a calça.

"Ok. Até-té mais tarde." Ele disse, seguindo para a porta, com pressa de chegar ao banheiro e poder aliviar a pressão, agora que sabia que diversão para ele, com ela, somente haveria à noite. Ainda faltavam muitas horas!

"Finn, eu já ia me esquecendo." Ele se virou para ela. "Eu tive que dar folga pro Sam. Você vai ter que ir lá pra casa comigo. Eu vou sair às sete, ok? Do mesmo lugar onde você tinha combinado com ele."

"Ok."

Finn precisou resolver o próprio "problema" no banheiro, ou não conseguiria trabalhar. E pelo resto do dia ele teve vontade de fazer isso outras vezes, pois seu cérebro teimava em conjecturar Rachel e ele fazendo sexo em inúmeras posições, tocando um ao outro em todos os lugares, explorando não só o quarto secreto como outros lugares da casa dela e do escritório. Ele só se controlou porque queria guardar o tesão para quando estivesse realmente com ela, e não sozinho com as perversões que ela provocava na mente antes quase comportada dele.

Fora isso, uma outra coisa o estava impedindo de se concentrar no trabalho. Ele estava irritado com Rory, e precisava achar um modo de tirar satisfações com ele, sem ser indiscreto sobre Rachel. O que tinha dado na cabeça de seu melhor amigo, de alguém que era quase seu irmão, para falar de seu passado a estranhos, mencionando detalhes como o fato de ele ter tido apenas uma namorada em toda a sua vida? Estava quase arrependido de ter trazido o jovem irlandês para ser seu assistente na Red Rave Jewelry Ltda.

Rachel não estava vivendo uma situação tão diferente. Embora ela fizesse aquele jogo com Finn em que ela mandava, ele obedecia, e o prazer era todo dela, isso era só uma encenação. Mesmo os dominadores gostam de dar prazer a seus dominados e, desde que ele saíra da sala, tudo em que ela conseguia pensar era em sentir o gosto dele de novo e, dessa vez, ir até o fim, para que ele explodisse em sua boca e ela pudesse provar não só da sua excitação, mas também do seu gozo.

Ambos contaram as horas e minutos para as sete e, quando chegou o horário marcado, se apresentaram no local combinado, na garagem do edifício da empresa, pontualmente. Ela apresentou a ele Noah Puckerman, o chefe da segurança, que seria o responsável por levá-los até o prédio dela naquela noite, e os dois ocuparam o confortável banco de trás de um carro de luxo negro.

"Noah, você teve notícias do Jake?" Ela perguntou, quando ele já tinha dado a partida e saía do estacionamento.

"Ele tá bem. O Sam tá lá com ele e me disse que a febre baixou, e que até à escola ele tava querendo ir." Riu o rapaz, que usava a cabeça raspada e tinha mais cara de segurança que Sam, na opinião de Finn.

"A Quinn tava muito preocupada. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não quis ir pra casa... eu não entendi." Comentou a morena.

"Ela queria o Sam cuidando do filho... disse que ele nunca faz isso. Eu sei que ele faz, mas achei melhor nem discutir." Finn ouvia a conversa, juntando as informações, e concluindo que o novo marido da ex-mulher de Sam era Noah, e que a tal ex era a secretária de Rachel, Quinn.

"Bom, o importante é que o Jake esteja bem." Falou Rachel, séria. "Me avisa pelo interfone quando chegarmos, ok?" Acrescentou, apertando um botão, sem esperar resposta, e fazendo com que uma divisória subisse entre a parte da frente e a de trás do carro, e elas ficassem sem qualquer comunicação.

Os vidros do carro eram todos escuros e, agora afastados do motorista por outro vidro fumê, Finn e Rachel estavam isolados do mundo.

"Essa parte do carro tem isolamento acústico também." Informou a morena. "Não foi colocado por causa dos meus fetiches, e sim por questões de segurança... de sigilo de informações da empresa. Mas... por que não tirar proveito, não é?" Olhou para Finn, sugestivamente, e arranhou um pouco uma das coxas dele com as unhas.

Ele fez menção de abraçar e beijar Rachel, mas ela se afastou e fez sinal negativo com a cabeça, então ele recuou.

"Sabe, Finn? Você tem sido perfeito. Mesmo nunca tendo sido um sub, você tem feito tudo direitinho... tudo do jeitinho que eu gosto." Disse, abrindo o cinto dele. "Você merece ser recompensado, não acha?" Ele apenas mordeu o lábio e a observou abrir o botão de sua calça. "Só relaxa, Finn. É a minha vez de saborear o seu prazer... e eu quero ele todinho pra mim."

Ele levantou o quadril, para que ela pudesse baixar a calça dele, junto com a cueca boxer, e se recostou no banco do carro, apenas sentindo Rachel balançar o seu mundo, mais uma vez.

Era definitivamente uma ótima maneira de começar a noite, e ele esperava que viesse muito mais pela frente. Ele estava oficialmente dominado por um vício chamado Rachel Berry.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn entrou na grande e modernamente mobiliada e equipada cozinha do apartamento de Rachel, pegando o maior copo que encontrou em uma prateleira e o enchendo com água e algumas pedras de gelo. Vinha tentando dormir havia mais de uma hora e meia, mas um calor que vinha mais de dentro dele do que do ambiente não estava deixando seu corpo relaxar completamente. Na verdade, pensando bem, a culpa era mais de sua cabeça, que não conseguia se desligar da mulher que, naquele momento, ele imaginava estar dormindo como um anjo em um luxuoso quarto daquele mesmo imóvel.

Depois de consumir metade da água em seu copo, com um só gole, Finn andou até a sala principal da casa e caminhou por ela, prestando, pela primeira vez, maior atenção aos detalhes da decoração. Os móveis eram modernos e claros, e alguns focos de luz que ficavam acessos mesmo durante a noite tinham sido estrategicamente posicionados para dar destaque a objetos de arte, como quadros e esculturas, e a alguns porta-retratos, que mostravam Rachel e algumas pessoas que ele, obviamente, não conhecia.

Entre as imagens espalhadas pelo local, as que mais chamaram a atenção de Finn estavam todas juntas em uma prateleira, e mostravam Rachel se aventurando em esportes radicais. Em uma, ela e uma amiga sorriam para o fotógrafo, penduradas em suas cordas de escalada, frente a uma parede rochosa. Em outra, ela e mais duas pessoas faziam sinais indicando que tudo estava "ok", em pleno céu, durante um salto de paraquedas. Na terceira, se via uma bela cachoeira ao fundo e Rachel se jogando, de braços abertos, da plataforma do bungee jumping. Havia ainda outros flagras, como o dela aprendendo os movimentos que deveria executar em cima de uma prancha de surf, aquele em que ela carregava seu equipamento de snowboarding e o que a mostrava com tudo pronto para um voo de asa-delta.

Finn ficou encantado com as fotos, que mostravam mais um dado da personalidade aventureira e corajosa de Rachel. Ela e ele eram realmente opostos e isso explicava muito bem como eles tinham acabado onde estavam, em lados opostos de um tipo de relação que não tem como ser vivida por iguais.

Rachel tinha experimentado um nível altíssimo de adrenalina nas atividades de que as fotos eram registro e, provavelmente, aquelas não tinham sido as únicas oportunidades em que ela havia flertado com o perigo. Ele sempre tinha sido o menininho da vovó e a velha senhora provavelmente teria tido um infarto fulminante se ele sequer tivesse mencionado participar de coisas como alpinismo, mergulho em alto mar, sky diving ou rafting. Sua maior aventura ao ar livre na vida tinha sido acampar com alguns colegas de faculdade em uma praia isolada.

Rachel tinha feito parte de um clube de sexo, vinha dominando homens, havia algum tempo, sabia jogar, seduzir, enfeitiçar. Tinha um quarto só para fazer sexo com seus submissos, com acessórios, trilha sonora especial, roupas sensuais, para usar nas ocasiões próprias, com o jeito de falar e o olhar certos, mas também tinha seu escritório austero, as roupas sóbrias, o olhar e a voz corretas, para combinar com a máscara que usava em sua vida pública. Ele era e tinha sido sempre o mesmo Finn, por fora. Tinha reprimido qualquer atitude que pudesse ser considerada imoral, mal educada ou ousada. Sua maior aventura na vida, ele estava tendo agora, nos últimos dias, e ele se via querendo mergulhar cada vez mais fundo nela, e trazer um Finn diferente à superfície, enfim.

Sorriu e tomou o último gole de sua água, decidindo voltar à cozinha para encher novamente o copo, pois o calor voltava com tudo, ao pensar no dia maravilhosamente inusitado que havia tido. Primeiro, Rachel tinha demandado sexo oral em pleno escritório da rede de joias em que ele trabalhava e na qual ela era CEO. Depois, ela o tinha feito gozar com força em sua boca, e sugado cada gota que ele derramara, em pleno banco de trás do carro, no trajeto entre a empresa, e o edifício em que ela morava.

É claro que ele sabia que, se ela o havia levado até ali, a brincadeira não tinha terminado. Porém, mesmo assim, ficou surpreso quando, logo depois de passar alguns poucos minutos no escritório que tinha em casa, enquanto ele ficara na cozinha com a Brittany, para que fizesse um lanche leve, ela engoliu rapidamente um suco e mandou que ele a seguisse, indo direto para o quarto secreto. Não esperava o que veio depois!

"_Finn, me diz uma coisa." Ela disse, em tom autoritário. "Que parte você não entendeu sobre se comportar bem para não precisar ser castigado?"_

"_Eu... e-eu entendi, ."_

"_Huuum... entendeu?" Perguntou, debochada. "Eu elogiei tanto você, Finn. Eu te recompensei te dando um momento pra curtir... pra SÓ curtir... e você me retribui sendo desobediente?"_

"_Eu... não..." Tentou responder, mas estava confuso._

"_Você não se lembra mesmo de ter feito nada errado, não é?" Ela o viu confirmar, com um aceno de cabeça. "Eu acredito em você, Finn... mas, mesmo assim, eu vou ter que te castigar. É uma pena, meu gostoso... mas são as regras." Falou irônica. _

"_O q-que você vai fa-fazer comigo?" Questionou, sentindo a respiração começar a ficar ofegante, o coração acelerado. Não se tratava, no entanto, de medo, e sim de uma ansiedade enorme para saber o que viria. Ela o levou pela mão até o poste onde tinha dançado para ele, na noite anterior, e o encostou nele, ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a falar. _

"_Você não se lembra, mas falou o meu primeiro nome algumas vezes, enquanto eu te chupava." Ela esclareceu qual tinha sido o desvio às regras, ignorando a pergunta sobre o teor do castigo. "Não só isso, como também me chamou de babe... e eu não sei de onde você tirou a ideia ridícula de que poderia falar assim comigo." Continuou, arrogante. "Eu sei que foi gostoso, bebê." Continuou, enfatizando a última palavra, a fim de mostrar que ela, sim, poderia lhe dar um apelido carinhoso, se quisesse. "Mas, mesmo assim, você tem que saber se controlar... eu não posso sempre perdoar os seus deslizes." Terminou, em um tom forçadamente carinhoso parecido com o de uma professora de criança. _

_Ela, então, caminhou até a cômoda que havia no quarto, pegou duas algemas e voltou até ele, mostrando-as. Abriu a primeira e empurrou os braços dele para trás, prendendo um ao outro, de modo que ele ficasse preso ao poste. Depois, abriu a segunda, lentamente, olhando nos olhos dele, com um sorrisinho safado nos lábios, e, em seguida, atou os tornozelos dele ao poste, para que os movimentos de perna dele também ficassem limitados. Ele não entendeu a necessidade das duas algemas de início, mas depois perceberia que sem uma delas ele poderia ter mesmo frustrado, pelo menos um pouco, os planos dela. _

_Rachel colocou a música Straight to number one do Touch & Go para tocar, pois era uma das mais sensuais que havia em sua coleção, apesar de não pretender levar a sério a letra da canção. Ela voltou até bem perto de Finn e, sem pressa, soltou os cabelos. Sacudiu a cabeça para alvoroçá-los e começou a abrir os botões da blusa, se livrando dela e revelando um sutiã branco de renda, que deixava à mostra parte considerável de seus pequenos seios. _

_Logo ela repetiu os movimentos com os botões da blusa dele, deixando a camisa perdurada nos cotovelos e tocando o muito de pele que ficou exposto. Suas mãos inteiras deslizaram pelos braços, pelo peitoral, pelo abdômen, enquanto a boca e o nariz percorriam maxilar, pescoço, ombros, que ela só conseguia alcançar porque ele se inclinava um pouco, não se negando a seu papel de submisso e mais do que desejoso das carícias dela._

_Pouco depois, ela se afastou e virou as costas para ele, abrindo o zíper da saia e a deixando deslizar pelas pernas. Ele soltou um suspiro de decepção ao ver que, ao longo do dia, ela tinha vestido a calcinha sem a qual o havia esperado em seu escritório mais cedo. No entanto, a peça era bem pequena e mostrava bastante do traseiro dela, que era uma visão da qual ele não seria capaz de se cansar jamais. Ele mexeu instintivamente as mãos, com vontade de tocá-la, e a algema fez um pouco de barulho, então ela se virou para ele com um sorriso provocante e vencedor em seus lábios. _

"_Você quer me tocar, Finn? Você quer deslizar as mãos por todo o meu corpo... sentir a minha pele quente e macia?" Perguntou, retoricamente, passando as mãos pelo próprio corpo, enquanto ele não tirava os olhos dela. "Você quer beijar o meu colo... lamber os meus mamilos... me... chupar?" Continuou, tocando cada lugar que mencionava, e gemendo exageradamente ao envolver a própria intimidade com as mãos. "Eu sei que você quer... mas você não pode, BEBÊ! Não agora."_

_Ela continuou na frente dele, bem perto, dançando sensualmente, agarrando os próprios cabelos, mordendo o lábio inferior, de olhos fechados, abraçando o próprio corpo, mexendo nas laterais da calcinha, tateando a barriga lisinha, espalmando os seios, mordendo um dos dedos. Todos os seus movimentos eram lentos, sensuais, um pouco elaborados, mas também resultantes do próprio desejo que estava sentindo, vendo aquele homem lindo totalmente entregue a ela, totalmente pronto para o que ela quisesse fazer com ele. _

_No momento, ainda era tempo, no entanto, de torturá-lo, porque era assim que funcionava aquele tipo de relação. Havia várias formas de castigo e a que ela estava usando, naquela hora, era a da excitação e frustração. Então ela abriu os olhos e encarou os dele, e foi se aproximando ainda mais, encostando seu corpo no dele. Esfregou os seios nele, sentindo os mamilos endurecerem, depois virou-se e esfregou o bumbum na ereção dele, rebolando ao ritmo lento da música, que se repetia. Sentir o corpo dele e o quão duro ele estava fazia com que a intimidade dela latejasse, o que representava uma tortura também para ela, mas o jogo tem suas regras, e ela as cumpriria até o fim. _

"_Você não pode me tocar, Finn. Você não se controlou... não seguiu as minhas regras. E são regras tão simples, gostoso! Você poderia estar agora mesmo dentro de mim, se tivesse se controlado só um pouquinho." Ela encostou de novo a parte da frente do corpo no dele e, dessa vez, levantou uma das pernas, encontrando um ângulo, e roçou com intensidade suas intimidades. "E eu queria, Finny... eu queria muito você dentro de mim, agora, bebê." Afirmou, não só por provocação, mas porque era verdade. _

_Ela se afastou e ele engoliu seco, ofegou. Aquilo era mesmo um castigo, porque ele estava muito duro e seu membro, apertado dentro das calças, não somente precisava do alívio de sair delas, como necessitava de alguma ação, para explodir e baixar toda aquela pressão, para que o sangue voltasse a circular normalmente no corpo, até porque ele podia jurar que não havia quase nenhum passando por seu cérebro, naquele momento, tal era sua falta de capacidade para raciocinar. Ao mesmo tempo, era loucamente excitante e ele teria chamado o nome dela do mesmo jeito, se soubesse que essa seria a sua reação. _

_Então, para coroar a tortura, Rachel deitou-se na cama e, olhando fixamente para ele, começou a se masturbar, passando um dedo no clitóris, por sobre a lingerie. Fez isso observando-o por quase todo o tempo, até o prazer ficar intenso demais e ela fechar os olhos, se tocando um pouco mais e emitindo gemidos altos ao gozar. Finn não poderia saber, mas ela havia pensado nele todo o tempo, no corpo dele colado no seu, nas maravilhas que a língua dele tinha feito com ela, horas antes. _

_O rapaz pensou que ela o soltaria naquele momento e que eles transariam, como no dia anterior, em que ele tinha ficado observando um bom tempo sem poder nem se tocar, mas depois ela o tinha deixado escolher fazer pelo menos uma coisa com ela. No entanto, Rachel se levantou da cama e começou a vestir suas roupas, sem nada dizer ou fazer, como se ele nem mesmo estivesse ali._

"_Se-senhorita Berry? Eu... hum... você n-não vai me soltar?" Perguntou, receoso._

"_Daqui a pouco. Quando você e seu amiguinho tiverem se acalmado." Ela disse, apontando para a ereção evidente dele. Foi quando ele soube que a tortura era ficar excitado ao máximo e não poder realmente fazer absolutamente nada a respeito, nem com ela nem sem, e ter que simplesmente esperar a vontade passar. "Você tá com sede... fome?"_

"_Não."_

"_Tudo bem, então. Eu volto logo... BEBÊ." Sorriu, maliciosa._

_Ele ficou sozinho por mais ou menos quinze minutos que pareceram uma eternidade. Teve que pensar na contabilidade da empresa, na visita que estava devendo à avó, no carro que ele estava querendo comprar, em qualquer coisa que pudesse tirar a imagem de Rachel dando prazer a si mesma de sua mente, para que seu membro saísse do estado de excitação. _

_Rachel, por sua vez, tomou um banho, se perfumou, e voltou ao quarto secreto, pronta para dar continuidade a seus planos que, é claro, não incluíam apenas dar um castigo a seu submisso, mas também se servir dele, da melhor forma possível. Ela jamais ficaria satisfeita com masturbação apenas, quando poderia fazer sexo com aquele homem grande, delicioso e lindo. _

"_Cheguei, gostoso." Ela disse, se aproximando dele. Usava uma camisola branca de cetim que, apesar de não ser transparente, emoldurava seu corpo de forma que ele podia ver que a morena não usava nada por baixo dela. "Eu espero que você tenha aprendido a lição, bebê. Eu não quero te castigar de novo." Disse, não sendo sincera porque as sessões de tortura tinham um gostinho especial na relação com um sub. Porém a forma carinhosa de falar era verdadeira e o apelido não tinha saído como forma de ironia, o que surpreendeu a ela mesma. _

_Ela tirou primeiro a algema que prendia os pés dele e depois a das mãos, pegando-o de surpresa ao acariciar e beijar seus pulsos. Ele não esperava esse tipo de carinho, assim como não estava esperando que ela, depois de soltá-lo, guiasse as suas mãos até o corpo dela, colocando-as em sua cintura primeiro, e então deslizando-as até o seu quadril e depois para trás, para o bumbum. _

"_Me toca, Finn. Agora que você já teve o seu castigo, é hora de nós dois nos divertirmos juntos, finalmente." Ela virou as costas para ele, mas sem tirar as mãos das dele, e as dele de sua camisola. Apenas deslizou ambas para a frente, para seu abdômen. "Nós dois queremos isso, Finn... as suas mãos grandes no meu corpo." Ofegou, quando levou uma delas a um de seus seios e a outra até uma das coxas. "O seu toque... eu... ansiava por ele."_

_Ela, então, deixou as mãos dele livres, levantando as suas e colocando-as na nuca de Hudson, enquanto encostava seu corpo ainda mais no dele. Ele brincou com os mamilos dela, usando um dos polegares. A outra mão se ocupou de levantar a camisola e segurar a intimidade dela, formando uma espécie de concha a sua volta, enquanto o dedo médio fazia pressão no clitóris, suficiente apenas para provocar a mulher em seus braços. O nariz dele roçava atrás da orelha dela, os lábios passeavam pelo pescoço e os dentes mordiscavam o lóbulo, de um jeito talvez carinhoso demais, mas que surpreendentemente a excitava._

_Então, ela o puxou até a cama, e se ajoelhou nela, sem se desgrudar dele ou mudar de posição. Ele entendeu bem o recado silencioso e subiu na cama junto com ela, que jogou o corpo para a frente, ficando em quatro apoios. Ele levantou a camisola dela, deixando toda a parte de baixo do seu corpo exposta, e se masturbou um pouco, ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a tocá-la, preparando os dois para a penetração._

"_Onde t-tem camisinha?" Ele perguntou, meio frustrado por ter se lembrado disso quando já estava preparado para invadi-la, finalmente. _

"_Embaixo do travesseiro." Ela respondeu, rindo de um jeito orgulhoso, de quem sempre pensa em tudo. Ele sorriu, achando que nela o jeito presunçoso caía como uma luva e ficava até um tanto adorável. Então pegou a camisinha e não perdeu mais tempo, preenchendo-a devagar, com suavidade. "Mais forte, Finn." Ela disse, impaciente, e ele continuou enfiando lentamente, mas com força, até que ela ficasse impaciente de novo."Mais rápido, bebê. Mais rápido!"_

_Ele obedeceu e encontrou um ritmo perfeito para os dois e, além disso, mudou o ângulo, se encostando mais no corpo dela, enquanto enfiava uma das mãos dentro da camisola e passava o bico rígido de um dos seios dela entre o indicador e o polegar, e esfregava com desenvoltura a ponto mais sensível de uma mulher, com a outra mão. Percebeu as reações que provocava nela e soube que ela estava perto._

"_Goza pra mim, vai... gostosa!" Pediu, sentindo-se no domínio da situação por um momento. "Goza pra mim, Srta. Berry." Enfatizou o pronome e o sobrenome, querendo mostrar que ele faria o que ela quisesse, que a chamaria como quisesse, se ele pudesse ter isso dela, se eles pudessem ter prazer juntos. _

Os dois tinham gozado intensamente, mas logo Rachel tinha ido para o próprio quarto e Finn para o de hóspedes, onde não tinha conseguido dormir, o que o levara à sua incursão pela cozinha e pela sala da cobertura de luxo. Ele estava acostumado com uma dinâmica muito diferente depois do sexo, e se sentia sozinho e confuso, apesar de muito envolvido e ansioso por mais.

Berry não estava acostumada com companhia depois do sexo, sempre achara que preferia dormir sozinha. No entanto, sua cama parecia vazia demais naquela noite e, por isso, ela não tinha encontrado posição para dormir, e ficara ansiosa. Resolveu ir até a cozinha e comer uma fruta. E foi assim que ela se encontrou pela primeira vez com Finn sem qualquer planejamento, sem que estivesse se sentindo no controle pleno da situação.


	6. Chapter 6

**Queria agradecer àquelas pessoas que, durante os últimos dias, me ajudaram a continuar escrevendo... elas sabem quem são! ;)**

**Um beijo, meninas!**

**E também obrigada a todas as outras pessoas que lêem minhas fics... vocês não sabem o quanto isso é importante pra mim!**

* * *

Finn estava enchendo seu copo novamente com água e gelo, quando Rachel entrou na cozinha de seu apartamento. Pega de surpresa com a presença dele no cômodo, sua primeira reação foi pensar em aproveitar que ele estava de costas para a porta e voltar a seu quarto imediatamente, sem fazer o que tinha ido fazer ali, a fim de evitar uma interação não planejada entre os dois. No entanto, não foi possível agir a tempo, pois ele, percebendo algum movimento atrás de si, virou-se, flagrando-a de pé próxima à entrada.

"Oi." Ele disse, abrindo um sorriso enorme, espontâneo.

"Oi, Finn." Ela respondeu, séria, tentando se mostrar inabalável, mas sentindo o corpo tremer todo por dentro. Ele usava somente a calça social com a qual tinha ido trabalhar naquele dia, sem sapatos ou camisa, e, por mais que ela já o tivesse visto com ainda menos do que isso, o corpo dele atraía os olhos dela como um relógio usado em sessões de hipnose, e a visão daqueles músculos desenhados a deixava desconcertada.

A verdade é que ELE a deixava desconcertada como nenhum outro homem jamais deixara, descontrolada como ela jamais poderia admitir a alguém. Desde o dia em que tinham sido apresentados, na empresa, ela não conseguira tirá-lo de sua cabeça um só instante, pensando nele não como chefe de contabilidade do grupo, mas como um homem por quem queria ser tocada, arrebatada, intimamente explorada.

Era verdade que ele tinha o perfil de um submisso, como ela havia afirmado a ele, com os óculos de grau, as roupas sérias, a timidez e a gagueira nervosa. Porém não era verdade que ela tinha enjoado dos submissos que o clube oferecia. Ela estava muito contente com o último candidato que havia se apresentado, e os dois ainda não tinham esgotado todos os jogos possíveis, não tinham explorado grande parte do que havia para explorar. Teriam se divertido muito juntos, se ela não estivesse atraída, pela primeira vez, por alguém de fora do círculo, e de um jeito tão poderoso que ela não conseguiu negar e acabou concebendo o único plano que ela via como um jeito possível de se relacionar com ele.

"Eu... t-tava com sede... muito calor." Ele falou, em parte se explicando, por perceber que ela não esperava encontrá-lo em sua cozinha, mas também em parte puxando assunto e tentando quebrar o clima tenso. "Eu espe-pero que não se importe." Disse, fazendo um gesto em direção ao copo em sua mão.

"É claro que não, Finn. Por favor! Você não é um prisioneiro no meu quarto de hóspedes, que não pode vir à cozinha buscar um copo d'água." Falou, ainda séria, mas arrancou uma risadinha tímida dele e acabou não conseguindo evitar a aparição de um pequeno sorriso no próprio rosto. "Você pode ficar à vontade... eu vou só pegar algumas frutas."

"Você tá com fome? Eu p-poderia preparar alguma coisa... eu sou um ó-ótimo cozinheiro. E... eu to-to aqui pra te s-servir, não é?" Ele tentou brincar com a situação, mas falhou em esconder o nervosismo ao empurrar os óculos para cima com o indicador.

"Você não tá aqui pra me servir dessa maneira, Finn. Um submisso não é um empregado." Respondeu, mexendo na geladeira. "Para isso, eu tenho um ótimo chef de cozinha."

"Mas... eu... eu teria muito p-prazer em fazer alguma coisa. Eu faço uma ótima panqueca de creme com frutas vermelhas." Assegurou, vendo que ela tinha tirado da geladeira uma travessa com morangos, amoras, framboesas e mirtilos.

"Tá tudo bem, Finn. É sério! Não precisa. É tarde e só umas frutas já tá muito bom."

"Ok, então..." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Mas... será que você se importaria se eu fizesse pra mim? Eu também to com bastante fome... eu só não tava querendo mexer em nada e tal..." Pediu, sem jeito.

"Tudo bem." Os modos todos tímidos dele quebraram a guarda da garota e ela riu. "Tudo bem... pode mexer em tudo e procurar as coisas de que for precisar. E não precisa arrumar nada depois, não... a equipe da Brittany cuida disso." Afirmou, confiando no trabalho impecável de sua fiel governanta.

Rachel encheu um pequeno pote com algumas frutas e sentou-se de frente para o balcão da cozinha, tentando dizer a si mesma que não havia problema algum em passar um tempo junto de seu submisso sem estar em uma situação sexual e muito bem planejada, e que só estava permanecendo ali por não ter o hábito de comer em seu quarto. No fundo, no entanto, sabia que uma parte de si queria prolongar o tempo passado na presença dele, mesmo tendo a certeza de que esse tipo de convívio podia deixá-la vulnerável, que ela estava brincando com fogo.

Ela o ouviu tagarelar sem parar, primeiro nervosamente e depois simplesmente porque era a atitude natural a se tomar quando não se está sozinho, mas a outra pessoa não fala mais do que alguns monossílabos. Ele descreveu a receita que prepararia, enquanto começava a separar os ingredientes e os artefatos que iria utilizar, e depois começou a falar de outras receitas e de como tinha aprendido tudo com sua avó, com quem aprendeu também a usar o preparo de pratos como uma espécie de terapia, em momentos difíceis, apesar de, na verdade, a experimentação culinária ter virado um hobby para ele, que ocupava grande parte de seu tempo fora do trabalho, não só os ruins.

"Ela sempre gostou de e-ensinar pra mim e pro Rory. Ela dizia que era pra gente sa-saber se virar, mas, na verdade, não era só-só isso. Se fosse só pra gente se virar, a ge-gente teria aprendido co-coisas simples só... e ela ensinou todo tipo de comida... doces, tu-tudo pra gente." Ele disse a uma Rachel surpreendentemente atenta, enquanto começava a colocar parte da massa na frigideira, para fazer a primeira panqueca. "Era ma-mais pra passar um tempo com os netos. Eu sempre fui o ma-mais interessado de nós dois... o Rory n-nem gostava muito. Mas hoje em dia ela só pa-passa uma receita nova quando estamos nós dois lá na casa dela. Acho que é um je-jeito de me fazer arrastar ele comigo." Ele riu.

"Você e o Rory são muito próximos?" Ela se pegou perguntando, sem pensar antes, e se arrependeu, logo em seguida. O que ela estava fazendo? Ele era o submisso dela e não alguém com quem ela estava começando uma relação! A intimidade deles tinha que ser física, e somente física, e ela não precisava, e nem podia, saber mais do que as informações que já tinha conseguido arrancar do primo dele. Isso poderia fazer com que ela se apegasse, o que, por sua vez, poderia deixá-la fora do controle.

"Muito. Nós somos primos, mas f-fomos criados como ir-irmãos. Nós dois perdemos nossos pais muito cedo... ele v-veio da Irlanda sozinho pra ficar com a no-nossa vó, quando perdeu os dele... eu meio que me acostumei a cu-cuidar dele, sabe?" Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto ele recheava duas panquecas. Tinha decidido fazer apenas duas e guardar o restante da massa, afinal iria comer sozinho.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto ele terminou o trabalho. Ela comeu as últimas frutas de sua vasilha, depois de ter enrolado bastante, saboreando tudo bem mais devagar do que seria comum. Estranhamente, não era um silêncio desconfortável e nenhum dos dois estava se sentindo estranho ou incomodado por ser observado pelo outro, enquanto um se dedicava a comer e o outro a terminar de preparar seu lanche. Eles até arriscavam trocar um ou outro sorriso, de vez em quando, estabelecendo uma comunicação silenciosa e totalmente nova.

"Você t-tem certeza que não quer?" Ele provocou, com um sorrisinho de lado, colocando um pedaço da panqueca, que parecia deliciosa, na boca. "Huuuuum..." Murmurou, ao engolir, e pegou mais um pedaço com o garfo, oferecendo a ela, com um olhar questionador.

"Tá bom... tá bom." Ela se rendeu, rindo. "Mas só um pedaço, porque eu já me enchi de morangos!" Afirmou, abrindo a boca e aceitando ser alimentada por ele.

A panqueca estava maravilhosa e ela fechou os olhos, apreciando o sabor, se deixando levar pelo prazer proporcionado ao seu paladar. No entanto, foi invadida pela realidade da situação que estava deixando acontecer ali, quando abriu os olhos novamente e viu o cozinheiro da preciosidade, semi nu e lindo como um Deus grego, e olhando para ela de um jeito que não era como o de nenhum de seus submissos. Havia desejo no olhar dele, mas também havia afeto, e o coração dela disparou de um jeito gostoso, mas tão gostoso que dava até medo!

"Eu... vou indo, Finn. Eu to com sono, já comi bem, e tenho um dia cheio amanhã." Ela declarou, levantando-se, pronta para fugir. "Pode ficar à vontade... comer com calma e... boa noite. Você tinha razão sobre as panquecas... são muito boas!" Acrescentou, em um discurso nervoso, apressado, que não passou despercebido por ele.

"Ra... Srta. Berry, es-espera." Ele pediu, quando ela já estava quase saindo, e ela se virou na direção dele.

"Algum problema, Finn?" Perguntou, tentando mostrar-se senhora da situação, mas ofegante.

"Não." Ele respondeu e respirou fundo, se aproximando dela com apenas dois ou três passos. "Eu... é... s-só queria t-te dizer que você tá li-linda assim." Falou observando a roupa de dormir que ela usava e seu rosto completamente limpo.

Ela tinha trocado a sensual camisola branca que usara mais cedo por uma outra de malha, com estampa delicada de flores em azul e rosa. Tomara um banho, para se livrar da maquiagem e do cheiro de Finn em seu corpo, não porque o cheiro do suor dele a incomodasse ou lhe causasse qualquer repulsa, mas porque, ao contrário, a fazia querer estar perto dele, ter mais dele, e cada vez mais. Mudara a camisola não somente porque ela exalava Finn Hudson, como também porque não se tratava de uma camisola para dormir, e sim de uma roupa de sedução. Para dormir, preferia o conforto do algodão, a simplicidade quase infantil das estampas coloridas.

Finn percebeu a beleza daquela "nova" Rachel assim que a viu. Ela não era nem a mulher adequada às convenções que ele conhecera em seu local de trabalho, escondida atrás de tonalidades sem vida, nem a predadora selvagem que o atacara em um quarto preparado para o abate, armada de roupas, maquiagem e atitude exageradas. Ela era só uma garota de corpo lindo, rosto exótico, olhos penetrantes e movimentos sensuais, que adquiria uma aura atraente de mistério, por mudar tanto toda hora, e parecer de repente tão frágil aos olhos dele, tão tensa sem as suas máscaras.

"Você tá linda!" Repetiu sem hesitar, e nem mesmo gaguejar, sentindo-se de repente forte e calmo, diante da aparente fraqueza e nervosismo dela. Deslizou uma das mãos pelo pescoço dela, enquanto falava, perto do ouvido da morena.

"Para com isso, Finn." Ela pediu, sem jeito.

"Eu não consigo." Disse, se aproximando ainda mais e arrastando a ponta do nariz atrás da orelha dela, enquanto deslizava a mão pelo ombro. "Não consigo tirar as minhas m-mãos de você." Ofegou.

"Não... eu... to falando de você dizendo que eu to linda." Fechou os olhos, se entregando ao toque dele, e passando os dedos por suas costas fortes, devagar. "Eu não to acostumada que me digam isso... ainda mais quando eu to assim..."

"Natural? Mais vo-você mesma?" Ele não esperou que ela respondesse, levantando o queixo dela com a mão desocupada e encarando-a. "LINDA! Linda demais."

Finn se inclinou na direção dela, aproximando suas bocas, mas Rachel foi mais rápida que ele. Colocou as mãos com delicadeza em seus lábios e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não poder beijar a mulher com quem ele cada dia estava mais envolvido, a garota por quem ele temia estar se apaixonando, frustrou o rapaz, mas ele decidiu deixar esse sentimento de lado e investir naquilo que ele podia. Ela não havia protestado em relação aos toques dele ou à proximidade dos dois, então ele continuou cobrindo o corpo dela com suas grandes mãos.

Ele segurou os cabelos dela, inclinando seu pescoço e explorando-o com lábios e língua ágeis, habilidosos, deliciosos. Apertou o corpo contra o dela, que retribuía gemendo baixo e enterrando as unhas na pele dele. Como a diferença de altura dificultava o contato, ele a pegou no colo e sentou-a sobre uma mesa que havia no canto da cozinha, ficando entre suas pernas e continuando o assalto ao pescoço e ao colo dela, enquanto pressionava a ereção em sua intimidade. Segurou seus seios, apertando-os levemente, e depois brincando com os mamilos, fazendo-os rijos.

"Finn." Ela chamou com dificuldade. "Finn, a gente não pode... a gente não tem..."

"Proteção, eu sei. Mas eu s-só quero te tocar." Respondeu, empurrando-a para que se deitasse na mesa.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelas coxas dela, em direção à barra da camisola, e passou por ela, alcançando a pequena calcinha que cobria a parte à qual ele mais queria chegar. Ela era de algodão e cor de rosa, combinando com todo o visual fresco e natural de Rachel naquele momento, o que o fez sorrir. Ele gostava muito da garota dominadora que ela se tornava no quarto secreto, mas ele gostava ainda mais de pensar que, naquele momento, ele estava completando seu conhecimento de todas as mulheres que ela podia ser, em uma só. Isso era fascinante!

Então ele foi puxando a calcinha dela, devagar, até retirá-la e descartá-la sobre a mesa. Votou as mãos ao lugar que ela antes cobria e tocou Rachel como se fosse um instrumento que ele estava aprendendo a tocar, e melhorando a cada dia. Introduziu dois dedos nela, pressionou seu clitóris com o polegar, alternou ritmos de acordo com a resposta dada pelos quadris dela, e a viu ir ficando mais e mais entregue, mais e mais ofegante, mais e mais pulsante sob o seu hábil manejo.

"Goza pra mim, Srta. Berry. Ver e se-sentir você gozando é como um vício. Não existe nada ma-mais gostoso de que eu possa me lembrar." Suplicou e foi atendido, sentindo o interior dela apertar seus dedos e vendo o corpo dela tremer, os músculos contraírem e relaxarem, o peito inflar diversas vezes, a boca emitir sons incompreensíveis.

Foi a primeira vez que ele conseguiu fazê-la desmontar apenas com as mãos e ele ansiara por aquela sensação, que agora o fazia orgulhoso, envaidecido. Ele lambeu os dedos e ficou apenas observando, enquanto ela se recuperava. Sabendo que não adiantaria querer ter nenhum tipo de momento de troca de carinho pós-orgasmo com ela, adotou o tom indiferente dela e foi comer suas panquecas, ignorando a própria excitação, da qual ele cuidaria sozinho em seu quarto. Era preciso saber jogar o jogo dela, se quisesse avançar mais tarde.

"Isso foi surpreende." Ela disse, levantando-se e vestindo a calcinha. "E eu normalmente não gosto de surpresas, mas devo admitir que essa foi boa... e me ajudou a relaxar antes de dormir." Os dois trocaram sorrisos safados, enquanto ele continuou devorando o doce e ela se ajeitando. "Boa noite, Finn." Completou, andando para a porta e, sem que um estivesse vendo o outro, cada um soltou um suspiro. Aquele momento tinha sido delicioso, mas também escondia frustrações de ambos os lados!

Antes de sair da cozinha, no entanto, ela se lembrou de que ele ainda não lhe havia respondido sobre sua proposta e de que eles não tinham feito nenhum tipo de plano. Ela precisava da resposta dele, precisava estabelecer os parâmetros do relacionamento e recobrar o controle da situação, e se deu conta, de repente, de que os próximos dias pareciam perfeitos para isso.

"Finn?" Ela disse, tirando-o do transe em que ele estava mergulhado desde que conhecera a dona daquele lugar. "Eu vou viajar nos próximos dias, a trabalho, mas volto no sábado. Eu tenho planos pro nosso final de semana. Espero te encontrar aqui, quando chegar." Ela fez uma pausa, mas ele nada respondeu, então ela entendeu que ele viria. "É só combinar com Sam." Acrescentou, com a informação nada nova, e, no momento seguinte, já não estava ali.


	7. Chapter 7

Finalmente, era sábado de manhã e Rachel estava voltando para casa de sua viagem de trabalho. Os últimos dias tinham sido bastante tensos, em razão de uma transação milionária que estava sendo negociada pela joalheria com uma grande mineradora, e ela não via a hora de tomar um bom banho, dormir um pouco, e depois aproveitar o final de semana se divertindo com Finn no quarto secreto.

O rapaz tinha sido praticamente o seu único pensamento não relacionado aos negócios, nos últimos dias, o que era uma novidade. Ela havia sentido falta dele, como não era comum sentir de nenhum submisso, o que a incomodava um pouco. No entanto, ela não via mais escapatória daquela situação, na qual tinha se envolvido antes mesmo de convidá-lo a ser seu sub, uma vez que, desde que o conhecera, não se sentira mais estimulada sexualmente por ninguém e, por outro lado, bastava ter um pouco de tempo para si mesma que sua cabeça já formava as imagens mais indecentes dos dois juntos, e o seu corpo reagia, queimando de vontade.

Conforme seu carro ia se aproximando do edifício onde morava, Rachel se dava conta de que ter passado alguns dias afastada de Finn teve um efeito duplo. Se, por um lado, foi impossível não perceber o quanto estava ficando dependente dele, por outro, ela teve condições de planejar como seriam os próximos passos, quais seriam as atividades em que eles se envolveriam no final de semana.

Ter um esquema traçado a colocaria de volta no controle e ela tinha certeza de que, estando no controle, não correria riscos. Estava certa de que só tinha sentido coisas diferentes em seu último encontro com ele porque havia sido um encontro inesperado, sob circunstâncias com as quais ela não estava acostumada. Ela não sabia lidar com o fator surpresa e era por isso que ela tinha submissos. Se conseguisse fazer com que ele concordasse em ser seu brinquedinho novo, tudo entraria nos eixos e seria como sempre havia sido: muitas sensações, mas nenhum sentimento.

Estava totalmente confiante em relação a isso quando entrou no apartamento, mas um pouco dessa confiança toda se quebrou, logo que ela viu o objeto da sua cobiça sentado em um banco, frente ao balcão da cozinha, conversando com Brittany e Sam. Não esperava encontrá-lo usando calças jeans de corte e lavagem modernos, e camisa polo azul marinho com listras brancas e, muito menos, sem seus óculos de grau.

"Bom dia." Ela cumprimentou os três, sem muito entusiasmo, e eles responderam, um pouco mais simpáticos. Finn a ficou encarando, com um sorrisinho no rosto que, mesmo discreto, a deixava um pouco desconfortável. "Eu fico feliz que tenha vindo, Finn." Continuou, séria, disfarçando muito bem.

"Você pode me ajudar com uma caixa que está um pouco no alto, Sam?" Brittany chamou o segurança e motorista de Rachel, percebendo que a chefe de ambos provavelmente queria ficar a sós com seu novo "amigo". Era assim que os empregados dela se referiam aos submissos.

"Claro." Foi a resposta imediata de Sam, que seguiu a colega de trabalho até a despensa.

"Você tá diferente. Cadê seus óculos?"

"Eu t-to de lente... você não gosta?" Ele disse, apreensivo, mas não tanto quanto ele próprio pensava que deveria estar.

Parte dele receava que ela não gostasse da perda da imagem frágil que o óculos dava a ele, e acabasse prematuramente com o que eles estavam começando. Outra parte, no entanto, a estava desafiando, e querendo acabar com aquela delimitação tão clara de papéis entre eles, ainda que aos poucos. Ainda havia possivelmente uma outra que a estava desafiando para que, mesmo mantendo ele a posição de sub e ela a de dominadora, o jogo ficasse mais divertido, ela precisasse ser mais severa com ele, castigá-lo talvez.

"Eu ainda não sei se gosto. Talvez para alguns jogos nossos, as lentes sejam mais práticas que os óculos... mas eu acho que prefiro que os use, na maior parte do tempo, quando estiver comigo."

"Eu posso fa-fazer isso, se você fizer questão. Mas... você sa-sabe que os óculos não vão me de-deixar mais nem menos submisso a você, né?" Ele falou, se aproximando e colocando as mão na cintura dela.

"Eu vou pensar a respeito e te mantenho informado." Assegurou, em um tom que deveria ser reservado para negociações, combinando bem com o traje de executiva que ela ainda vestia. "Agora eu vou tomar um banho e descansar um pouco... e depois eu mando te chamar."

"Eu poderia tomar ba-banho com você." Sugeriu, sussurrando no ouvido dela, enquanto aproximava seus corpos ainda mais.

"Banho comigo?" Ela riu. "Só se fosse pra esfregar minhas costas." Debochou.

"Eu topo." Ele respondeu, firme, sem hesitar.

"Sério." Ela olhou nos olhos dele. "Sua vontade de me ver nua é assim tão grande?" Provocou.

"Eu não sei se você p-percebeu, mas, apesar de a gente já ter tra-transado várias vezes, eu nunca te vi c-completamente nua." Observou, deslizando as mãos pela lateral do corpo dela, coberto pela seda da camisa e pelo linho da saia.

"E não seria um desperdício que a primeira vez fosse em um simples banho?" Ele balançou a cabeça, em sinal negativo. "Você entende que, quando eu falo em esfregar as minhas costas em to falando sério, não é, Finn? Que você só vai poder me olhar e... usar uma esponja na parte que eu não alcanço do meu corpo, mas... não vai poder me tocar e vou ser eu mesma que vou ensaboar e enxaguar tudo." Rachel não tinha planejado aquilo, mas até que pensando bem não era má ideia fazê-lo. Esse tipo de jogo de manter o submisso apenas olhando e desejando, e tendo as suas expectativas frustradas, era um dos que ela mais gostava de jogar.

"Vamos?" Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, segurando a mão dela, que o guiou até o banheiro do quarto secreto. Jamais levara um submisso a seu quarto e essa não seria a primeira vez.

Chegando ao banheiro, ela tirou os sapatos e pediu que ele tirasse os dele. Como ele não iria tomar banho e nem fazer nada com ela, além de ensaboar suas costas, ela informou que ele deveria ficar vestido. Esperou ter a atenção dele para começar a tirar sua própria roupa devagar, encarando-o. Abriu um a um os botões da camisa de seda branca, revelando um sutiã de lycra e renda igualmente branco, que cobria bem seus pequenos seios, e pequena parte de sua barriga lisinha. Desceu, pacientemente, o fecho éclair lateral da saia alta de linho em um tom de azul acinzentado, deixando o tecido deslizar por suas pernas e deu um passo para trás, se aproximando mais do box.

Colocou uma das mãos para trás, abrindo o fecho do sutiã, ao mesmo tempo em que usava o outro braço para manter a peça no lugar, e só a descartou quando já estava de costas para Finn e de frente para o chuveiro. Então tirou a calcinha que fazia conjunto com o sutiã e também a largou no chão, entrando no box, finalmente, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava por sobre um dos outros e perguntava ao atônito rapaz se ele iria ficar parado ou pretendia ajudá-la com seu banho.

A garota realmente tomou banho, com direito a diferentes sabonetes para as diferentes regiões do corpo, além de duas aplicações de shampoo e condicionador nos cabelos, mas também fez daqueles minutos uma super exibição de seu corpo para um Finn absolutamente encantado, que a observou do seu canto, longe da água, e participou, cobrindo de espuma as costas dela com uma esponja, quando lhe foi solicitado.

Nem ele entendia como conseguia desejar tanto uma mulher como desejava Rachel, e ao mesmo tempo ser capaz de resistir aos impulsos e de ignorar o membro duro e latejante, apertado dentro da calça, e a vontade de tomar o controle e fazê-la sua, só para entrar no jogo dela, só para garantir que ela estaria satisfeita com ele e ainda lhe daria a oportunidade de transar com ela outras vezes.

Os dois saíram do chuveiro e Rachel se secou e se envolveu em um toalha, enquanto Finn,que teve apenas os pés para secar, continuava observando seus movimentos. Ela o olhou, dando um sorriso malicioso, e pegou um hidratante, pronta a continuar a tortura. Colocou um dos pés sobre um banquinho, derramou pequena quantidade do creme em uma das mãos, e começou a distribuí-lo pela panturrilha, em um movimento ascendente, sem tirar os olhos de Finn, que a devorava com os dele.

"Você não quer que eu faça isso pra você?" Ousou perguntar. "Eu acho que po-poderia ser bem mais prazeroso."

"Você quer muito me tocar, não é?" Questionou, sabendo que não só a resposta era positiva, como ela também queria o mesmo. Não tinha planejado ficar com ele antes de dormir, mas a verdade é que seria bem relaxante, e até poderia ajudá-la a se desligar de vez das questões da empresa e pegar no sono com facilidade.

"Muito!" Ele engoliu seco, se aproximando e pegando a embalagem do creme. "M-mas também quero te servir... ser seu es-escravo, Srta. Berry."

"Vem comigo... e traz a loção." Ela chamou, com um semblante enigmático, e saiu do banheiro, indo para o quarto secreto. "Tira a camisa." Mandou, enquanto mexia na cômoda onde ficavam as algemas, camisinhas e, provavelmente, outros apetrechos que ele ainda não conhecia. Ele fez o que ela mandou, e então ela voltou com algo nas mãos. "Eu adoro a ideia de ter você como meu escravo." Ela afirmou, fazendo sinal para que ele chegasse mais perto, e então colocou no pescoço dele uma espécie de corda fechada com um cadeado.

"Uma coleira?" Ele perguntou, desconfortável, mexendo no acessório.

"Não... apesar de eu ter algumas e querer muito encomendar uma personalizada pra você." Revelou. "Isso não é uma coleira, é como um grilhão, mas não de aço... algo mais moderno e menos pesado. Machuca?" Preocupou-se com a expressão dele.

"Não. É um pouco... hu-hu-humilhante."

"Bebê." Falou, com doçura, passando a mão pelo peito forte dele. "Um pouco de humilhação faz parte da submissão. Foi você mesmo quem acabou de falar em ser meu escravo, hum?" Olhou-o com olhar sedutor, hipnotizante. "Agora, que tal você passar o hidratante em mim, como um bom servo?"

Os dois foram para a cama, onde ele tinha deixado o hidratante, e ela se deitou, colocando os pés no colo dele, que começou a passar o creme, fazendo uma gostosa massagem, e subindo pela panturrilha até as coxas. Ele abriu a toalha em que ela estava enrolada, expondo seu corpo, e traçou uma linha com o hidratante em seu abdômen, espalhando a substância, em seguida, com dedos habilidosos. Hidratou também os seios, deixando os polegares passarem pelo mamilos dela, como acidentalmente, tão de leve que ela quase protestou por mais.

Os braços também foram cobertos por uma fina camada de creme e ele a fez virar-se, para dar o mesmo tratamento a toda a parte de trás do corpo dela, e, no final, deteve-se especialmente nas costas, fazendo uma massagem quase profissional na região e retirando toda e qualquer tensão que ainda pudesse residir ali.

"Onde você aprendeu isso, Sr. Hudson? Você é cheio de surpresas, não é mesmo?" Disse, um pouco aborrecida. Era difícil demais manter o controle com um homem como ele, o que ela nunca poderia ter imaginado.

"Eu aprendi a fazer automa-massagem e fazer nos outros não é muito diferente. Era ne-necessários durante as competições." Afirmou. "Eu fiz parte da equipe de n-natação da faculdade." Acrescentou, acreditando que ela deveria estar querendo saber de que competições ele estava falando.

"Eu não disse que é cheio de surpresas!" Falou, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava que a natação explicava, afinal, os ombros largos, os músculos torneados, o fôlego, a forma física perfeita dele. "Você ainda nada?" Perguntou no automático, querendo se estapear com força por querer sempre saber mais do que era necessário e seguro sobre o homem que deveria ser só mais um submisso.

"Uhum." Ele respondeu, ainda dando atenção aos nós nos ombros dela. "Eu adoro nadar... eu vou pelo menos três dias por semana ao clube."

O silêncio se instalou entre eles e começou a ser quebrado apenas por gemidos de satisfação dados por Rachel, a medida que Finn ia tocando o corpo dela com menos técnica e mais malícia. Então ele foi se deitando sobre ela e beijando seu pescoço e costas, até ela se virar para ele, finalmente, querendo um pouco mais de ação. Os dedos dele nos mamilos dele agora não eram mais sutis e sua boca provavelmente estava deixando marcas em seu ombro. Depois, caminhando pelo pescoço e maxilar com os lábios e a língua, ele quase a pegou distraída e beijou seus lábios, mas ela conseguiu colocar uma das mãos entre seus rostos a tempo.

Se tinha uma coisa que Rachel tinha aprendido, logo que se tornara dominadora, era que doms e subs não podem trocar carinhos afetuosos como beijos na boca. Esse fora um conselho que ela recebera não de uma, mas de praticamente todas as dominadoras mais experientes com quem tinha conversado, ao se juntar ao clube. Se beijos eram perigosos com subs já acostumados aos jogos e Finn era uma armadilha na qual ela, no fundo, sabia estar caindo, mesmo sem os beijos, juntar as duas coisas era matar a dominadora e, consequentemente, acabar com a sensação de equilíbrio que ela, com muita dificuldade, tinha conseguido estabelecer.

Os dois continuaram se explorando fisicamente, até que ela mandou que ele tirasse a calça jeans e buscasse um preservativo na cômoda, e os dois fizeram sexo pela primeira vez naquele sábado.

Foi só a primeira de várias! Depois de dormir um pouco em seu próprio quarto, Rachel pediu que Brittany mandasse Finn se encontrar com ela no quarto secreto novamente, e os dois exploraram algemas, lenços de seda, vendas, sabores, sons. Fizeram isso até estarem exaustos de novo, e a Srta. Berry informar que precisava dormir.

"Por que a gente não dorme aqui?" Finn perguntou, inocente.

"Aqui?" Ela riu. "Finn, isso aqui não é um quarto pra dormir, bebê. Isso é um lugar feito pro sexo."

"E se a gente dormisse no qua-quarto de hóspedes, então? Eu poderia te acordar de manhã..." Falou, no ouvido dela, esfregando o nariz em seus cabelos, e ela teve que respirar fundo para interrompe-lo e acabar com seus devaneios quase pueris. Dormir com um sub era talvez algo ainda pior do que beijá-lo.

"Finn, a gente não vai dormir juntos." Assegurou, séria. "Nós não somos namorados. Nós estamos experimentando uma relação de dominação e submissão, onde não existe esse tipo de coisa."

"Então, eu n-nunca vou poder te beijar? Eu nunca vo-vou poder dormir com você?"

"Não, Finn. Não vai." Enquanto se levantava, ela o observou jogar a cabeça para trás, afundando-a no travesseiro. "É desse jeito que a gente vai se relacionar, bebê... ou de nenhum. Foi por isso que eu quis que viesse... para experimentar mais e poder me responder, sem nenhuma dúvida. É melhor que você vá para o seu quarto e descanse, porque amanhã teremos mais um dia cheio e... eu também gostaria de ter uma resposta sua." Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando. "Boa noite, Finn." Disse, saindo.

"Boa noite, Srta. Berry." Falou mais para si mesmo, enfatizando o nome, irritado.

Atirada uma medalha, sempre pode se mostrar o seu reverso, e este era, depois de toda a satisfação que ele tinha sentido naquele dia, a frustração enorme que ele estava sentindo agora.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sim, sim... podem cantar aleluia! Concordo que demorou demais e nem tenho desculpas...**

**Sem mais delongas, obrigada DE VERDADE por lerem... espero que gostem do capítulo... e um beijo grande pra cada um de vocês que compartilha as delícias e dores de shippar Finchel comigo!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Rachel não estava mentindo quando avisou que o domingo dela e de Finn seria muito movimentado. Talvez ela estivesse querendo aproveitar ao máximo cada segundo com ele, temendo que sua resposta à proposta dela fosse ser negativa, e eles não fossem ficar intimamente juntos nunca mais, mas isso não era propriamente uma atitude consciente da parte dela. Até porque não era totalmente fora dos padrões da morena passar grande parte do final de semana no quarto secreto com seu submisso, quando tinha a oportunidade de fazê-lo.

Finn aprendeu durante aquele dia, por meio de palavras e jogos, que a relação de submissão versus dominação pode envolver, obviamente, o sadomasoquismo, a prática de um infligir e de o outro sentir satisfação com a dor, mas que não se restringe a ele, e pode nem mesmo tê-lo como base, como seu alicerce. O importante na relação entre um submisso e seu dominador é que o primeiro esteja disposto, e satisfeito, em fazer tudo o que esteja a seu alcance, para dar prazer, em suas muitas formas, ao segundo, experimentando com ele um mundo repleto de sensações.

Rachel criou situações em que os cinco sentidos dos dois foram aguçados. Usou os contrastes entre o quente e o frio na pele, inclusive na região íntima, fazendo sexo oral em Finn depois de aplicar um spray de menta na boca e ensinando o rapaz a tomar goles de chá, enquanto devolvia o agrado a ela, para literalmente aquecer as coisas. Explorou sabores exóticos, substituindo o almoço por uma refeição que incluía frutas, mel, frios e queijos fortemente temperados, chocolates e licores, fazendo, ainda, com que Finn degustasse boa parte das coisas com os olhos vendados e sendo sexualmente estimulado por ela, para que depois retribuísse o favor.

Rachel não gostava de assistir filmes pornográficos, mas exibiu, em uma grande tela do quarto secreto, uma apresentação com fotos e cenas de filmes capazes de despertar a libido bem mais do que eles. Velas com cheiros muito marcantes e óleos aromáticos também fizeram parte das brincadeiras, e a audição não só foi estimulada por uma trilha sonora sensual, muito bem escolhida, como também por gemidos e gritos, e pelas ordens indecentes e elogios provocantes que Rachel repetia no ouvido de Finn, constantemente.

Foi exatamente em um desses momentos, em que estavam deitados na cama, ambos virados de lado, e ele a penetrava por trás, tocando seu clitóris, enquanto ela demandava que ele "metesse mais forte e mais fundo", que as coisas fugiram um pouco do controle. Completamente absorto pelo prazer que sentia ao envolver Rachel em seus braços, estar dentro dela, tocá-la, ouvi-la chamando-o de bebê, com uma voz suplicante, e perceber cada reação que provocava no corpo dela, Finn acabou sussurrando seu primeiro nome, duas vezes.

É claro que não demorou a perceber o que tinha feito, e que sabia muito bem que tinha quebrado a mesma regra pela segunda vez. No entanto, em vez de ignorar e torcer para que ela também o fizesse, decidiu repetir a conduta, algumas vezes, e ainda forçou os limites usando o "apelido" carinhoso com que ela o tratava e o pronome possessivo de primeira pessoa em algumas frases. Como ele tinha desobedecido apenas uma vez, antes disso, e só conhecera um tipo de castigo, que provavelmente era dos mais leves, encontrara no deslize uma boa oportunidade para tentar fazê-la castigá-lo de novo e de forma mais rigorosa.

Finn sabia que precisaria dar uma resposta a Rachel naquele mesmo dia e a verdade é que ele ainda não sabia o que dizer. Talvez se ele tivesse mais alguma amostra verdadeiramente significativa daquilo que o estaria esperando, caso aceitasse ser realmente um submisso, isso pudesse ajudar na decisão.

"O que você tava pensando, pra me desafiar, assim, Finn?" Ela perguntou, irritada. Os dois tinham terminado de transar e passado alguns minutos lado a lado na cama, se recuperando, quase em total silêncio, não fosse pela música, que tocava constantemente.

"Eu sei que a ideia de tu-tudo isso é te agradar e que, no-normalmente, eu devo fazer isso obedecendo." Afirmou. "Mas, se eu nunca te desafi-fiar, você nunca vai me castigar e eu acho que você também g-gosta disso... ou não?"

"Ok, Finn." Ela disse, pegando suas roupas e começando a colocá-las. "Se é assim, você tá entrando no jogo... e eu fico feliz por isso." Tinha pensado que ele tinha falado as palavras por envolvimento nas sensações, que tinha dito tudo com significado. Apesar de ter se declarado feliz, não conseguiu decidir, no entanto, se a explicação dada por ele era mesmo um alívio ou se era uma decepção.

"E não va-vai me castigar?" Perguntou, confuso, por vê-la se vestindo.

"Mais tarde. Agora, eu preciso de um pouco de descanso. E você também, porque isso vai ser bem intenso." Afirmou, e ele gostou do que ouviu, mas conseguiu manter um semblante neutro. Pelo menos até o momento em que a viu de novo.

No começo da noite, Brittany foi até o quarto de hóspedes, e informou-lhe que a chefe estava aguardando por ele no quarto secreto, mais uma vez. Logo que chegou ao local, ele deu de cara com ela, vestida em uma roupa que poderia ser descrita como típica do sadomasoquismo. Um corselet e uma saia minúscula em látex acompanhavam um par de botas do mesmo material, que iam até o meio da coxa da morena, e ostentavam provavelmente o salto mais alto que ele já tinha visto na vida. A figura extremamente sexy se completava com o batom vermelho, e os cabelos soltos e molhados, e havia em suas mãos um chicote e duas pulseiras em couro, unidas por uma corrente.

"Tira a roupa, Finn." Ordenou, seca. "Tira tudo e depois vem até aqui." Ele fez o que ela mondou e, ao chegar perto dela, percebeu que já estava ficando excitado. "Coloque as mãos pra cima, perto do gancho." Ele, novamente, obedeceu, em silêncio, e ela prendeu suas mãos ao gancho que pendia do teto e ficava baixo o suficiente para que ela pudesse alcançar, e alto o suficiente para que as mãos do homem não ficassem na frente do corpo. "Quero que me diga quantas vezes falou meu nome. Você sabe, não sabe?" Questionou, batendo o chicote de leve na própria palma, repetidas vezes, enquanto olhava bem para ele.

"Sim." Ele disse, já um pouco ofegante de ansiedade. "Eu disse Rachel seis vezes."

"E o que mais fez de errado, bebê?"

"Eu d-disse minha Rachel... e me-meu bebê."

"Sabe quantas vezes?"

"Acho que... mi-minha uma vez e meu bebê talvez... du-duas?"

"Quase isso, Finn." Suspirou. "Na verdade, pelos meus cálculos, foram dez infrações ao todo... o que signifca..."

"Que eu vou levar dez chico-cotadas?" Interrompeu, afoito.

"Isso mesmo, bebê." Sorriu, como se fosse uma professora, orgulhosa de um aluno que respondeu corretamente uma questão. "E, mesmo que você esteja parecendo gostar muito da ideia, nós precisamos de uma palavra de alerta, que você possa usar, se quiser que eu pare."

"Eu... posso pedir que pare?" Espantou-se.

"Claro, Finn. É claro que pode. Você tem os seus limites e tem direito a eles. A ideia é que o submisso faça tudo porque ele QUER agradar o seu senhor e... no caso de um castigo, que ele o receba porque concorda que errou e que merece ser castigado."

"E por que uma palavra de alerta?"

"Porque é comum que alguém grite 'para', 'não', 'por favor', 'chega', mas ainda não esteja realmente no limite... ainda consiga e queira continuar. A palavra é pra ser usada só se você tiver certeza de que não quer mesmo que eu bata mais... e, nesse caso, eu assumo com você o compromisso de parar, na mesma hora. Tudo bem pra você?" Perguntou, afinal ele ainda não era seu submisso oficialmente, então ela tinha que se certificar.

"Tudo bem." Assegurou. "Pode ser... s-sino?"

"Pode. Pode ser sino... é uma boa palavra. A gente pode começar?" Ele assentiu e ela se afastou, indo colocar música, e baixar a luz.

Justify my love, da Madonna, começou a tocar e, não muito tempo depois, Finn sentiu o primeiro golpe em sua costas, causando um ardor e a contração de todos os seus músculos, mas também aumentando a sua ansiedade, até que, segundos depois, viesse o próximo, fazendo queimar a pele, um pouco à esquerda do primeiro.

Antes de um terceiro golpe, desferido no traseiro do rapaz, os dedos delicados dela tocaram, com suavidade, o lugar que o chicote tinha acabado e marcar. E, depois do quarto estalar do objeto contra o corpo dele, os lábios dela acariciaram, sutilmente, os pontos nos quais o couro havia batido.

O quinto e o sexto golpe nas pernas, um logo em seguida ao outro, fizeram o rapaz gritar para que ela parasse, sem que quisesse realmente isso, exatamente como ela tinha previsto. O corpo dele reagia de uma forma completamente insana, pois havia, sim, as sensações esperadas de dor, ardência e incômodo, mas a excitação era maior e seu membro já estava completamente ereto, quando Rachel surgiu a sua frente, golpeando o peitoral.

"Olha só pra você." Ela disse, passando a língua por entre os lábios. "Ainda mais perfeito pra um sub do que eu imaginava!" Bateu pela oitava vez, atingiu a barriga com exatidão. "A dor te excita, Finn." Sussurrou no ouvido dele, ofegante de antecipação. "Tanto quanto me excita te subjugar... te maltratar." Chicoteou um de seus braços, fazendo com que ele gritasse de novo. "Só falta um... e então eu vou cuidar de você." Afirmou, mergulhando nos olhos dilatados dele os seus.

Fez o intervalo mais longo de todos entre o penúltimo e o último ataques, mexendo com as expectativas dele, e provocando-o ao esfregar a própria intimidade com o chicote, antes de, finalmente, terminar de bater. Jogou para o lado o objeto, ansiosa por soltá-lo, enquanto ele, também louco para que chegasse a melhor parte de toda aquela aventura, pegou-a no colo, logo que teve as mãos livres. Levou-a em direção à cama, empurrando do começo das coxas em direção à cintura, o pequeno pedaço de látex que tinha a pretensão de ser uma peça de roupa.

Ela não estava usando calcinha e, felizmente, os dois tinham deixado várias camisinhas embaixo dos travesseiros, mais cedo. Talvez não tivesse dado tempo sequer de pensar nelas, se não estivessem tão à mão! Estavam absolutamente prontos para fazer sexo quando ele a deitou no colchão macio, e se colocou sobre ela, então foi gasto somente o tempo suficiente para cobrir o membro dele com o preservativo e, em um piscar de olhos, ele já estava dentro dela, investindo com força, rápido e sem nenhum carinho.

Como a transa foi muito rápida e, apesar de terem feito sexo outras várias vezes no começo do dia, tinham descansado durante boa parte da tarde, Finn conseguiu forças para começar tudo de novo. Beijou o corpo todo de Rachel e, se mostrando um bom aprendiz, usou pedras de gelo que estavam no frigobar para intensificar as sensações, somente se rendendo à excitação e invadindo a intimidade dela quando a garota já estava implorando.

Os dois tiraram proveito do fato de que tinham gozado havia pouco tempo e prolongaram a transa, experimentando posições diferentes, e usando as mãos e a língua para fazer provocações mútuas, durante todo o tempo.

No entanto, nem só de prazer seria feito aquele final de semana, e Finn estava ciente disso. Rachel cobraria uma resposta e a hora da cobrança chegou, logo depois de um delicioso jantar, apreciado em quase total silêncio. Como a dominadora que era, a garota fez questão de voltar a tratar do assunto como se fosse um negócio, e levou o rapaz para o escritório de casa, para conversarem a sós.

"Então, Finn... vamos discutir os detalhes da nossa relação?" Perguntou, confiante.

"Detalhes? Mas... eu nem... a-aceitei ainda." Riu.

"Bebê... por que você não aceitaria?" Foi a vez dela de rir. "Pelo que eu pude ver, você se divertiu bastante! Até o castigo físico te deixou excitado... e, se você não fosse um submisso... se... isso não fizesse parte da sua natureza... você até poderia não usar a palavra de alerta, pra não parecer um fraco, na minha frente, mas não teria uma ereção."

"Eu gostei de... tudo que a gente f-fez no quarto." Concordou. "Mas o pro-problema é o resto. É não poder te beijar, nem te cha-chamar pelo seu nome... não poder te abra-abraçar, depois do sexo, nem conversar sobre nada p-pessoal..."

"Eu entendo, Finn. Mas, infelizmente, tem que ser assim ou... a gente se despede por aqui e você volta a ser só meu funcionário na empresa. Você pode ficar tranquilo, porque eu não vou ficar com raiva e... mandar você embora, nem nada do gênero." Ela se manteve controlada, mesmo que por dentro estivesse apavorada. Não passara pela cabeça dela, depois de ele ter lidado tão bem com a dor, que ele pudesse dizer "não" à sua proposta por outras razões. Era difícil, para Rachel, entender que ele pudesse não querer exatamente os termos da relação que a faziam se sentir segura. Afetividade, para ela, era sinônimo de vulnerabilidade.

"Eu tenho mesmo que responder hoje, não é?"

"Eu gostaria que sim, Finn. Seria bom, pra que a gente pudesse falar de detalhes." Era verdade, mas, por outro lado, por que fazer isso, se significava arriscar que ele nunca mais fosse dela? "Mas, veja bem, Finn... mesmo que você aceite, você sempre vai poder desistir... a qualquer momento. Não se trata de um contrato formal, que eu possa te obrigar a cumprir." Riu. "Como eu disse, eu só quero uma resposta pra falar de detalhes com você... só isso."

"Bom..." Ele coçou a nuca, nervosamente. "Se é assim, tu-tudo bem. Eu aceito." Sorriu, timidamente, e ela sorriu de volta, satisfeita. "Que ti-tipos de detalhe você quer acertar?"

"Bom, em primeiro lugar, eu queria que você viesse morar aqui. Você pode modificar a decoração... fazer o que quiser com o quarto de hóspedes. Mas eu quero muito você aqui, pra que eu possa estar com você na hora que eu quiser."

"Eu não sei, Ra-... Srta. B-berry. O que eu vou dizer pro Rory... pra minha a-avó?"

"Que ofereceram um apartamento de graça pra você mais perto do trabalho, e que você teve que aceitar, pra não fazer desfeita... e porque você terá muitas horas extras nos próximos meses." Disse, sedutora. "Outra coisa importante é que você cuide bem da saúde. Tem que se alimentar bem, dormir bem, se exercitar... afinal nós vamos ter muitos finais de semana... e até dias de semana, cansativos como esse... como hoje."

"Ok... sem problemas."

"Agora, eu preciso saber quais são os seus termos. Alguma coisa que você não queira fazer de jeito nenhum... algo de que precise?"

"Eu... preciso... me sentir à vo-vontade aqui. Eu gosto de cozinhar, por exemplo, e... não me si-sinto à vontade sendo servido o tempo todo."

"Tudo bem... eu vou avisar a Britt."

"Não gostaria de ter que a-andar com o Sam o tempo todo também."

"Sem problemas! Mas posso, pelo menos, deixar um carro a sua disposição?"

"Eu mesmo vou comprar um. Tem t-tempo que eu to planejando isso." Informou. "Quanto ao que eu não que-quero fazer, eu... não acho que me sentiria bem com na-nada sujo, nem... coisas cortantes ou... fogo."

"Eu também não gosto de nada disso." Asseverou.

Os dois conversaram mais um pouco, falando dos limites e sobre a mudança dele, com a qual Noah e Sam ajudariam, durante a semana. Nada muito relevante foi acrescentado sobre a relação em si e, para insatisfação de Finn, o tom da conversa continuou formal e negocial demais para o gosto dele, mas ele não pode reclamar.

Pelo menos até segunda ordem estava disposto a tentar se adaptar ao estilo de vida dela, se era esse o único jeito de estar por perto.

Não estava preparado pra partir para o tudo ou nada ainda. Apesar de saber, muito intimamente, que, um dia, teria que fazer essa difícil escolha.


	9. Chapter 9

**A primeira parte é apenas mais uma cena de dominação, eu sei... mas não se preocupem pois na segunda parte do capítulo a história anda... **

**Espero que gostem... e me desculpo pela demora, prometendo tentar não demorar assim novamente. Tudo vai depender da recepção... não vou mentir! Eu tinha praticamente desistido de escrever porque estava achando que ninguém ligava, mas algumas amigas me garantiram que queriam ler, então eu voltei a escrever.**

**Bjs a todos e até o próximo capítulo.**

* * *

"Mandou me chamar?" Finn perguntou, um pouco irritado, entrando no escritório do apartamento que dividia com Rachel havia alguns meses. Não tivera tempo nem de tirar as roupas de trabalho, pois, logo ao chegar da rua, fora informado por Brittany de que a Srta. Berry queria vê-lo.

"Sim, bebê." Ela respondeu, levantando-se da cadeira que ocupava para gerir alguns negócios sem sair de casa, e caminhando na direção dele. Também vestia ainda seu traje de executiva, que consistia em um terninho bege muito semelhante a vários outros que ela usava na empresa. "É que as minhas encomendas chegaram e eu to louca para experimentar algumas." Informou, dando um sorriso assanhado.

"Ok." Respondeu, ainda não muito animado.

"Eu vou tomar um banho... comer uma coisa bem leve. Acho que você deve querer fazer o mesmo, certo?" Ele apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto ela brincava com um dos botões da camisa dele. "Daqui a duas horas?"

"Está ó-ótimo." Respirou fundo, tentando esconder a frustração. Já deveria estar acostumado, mas, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda ficava incomodado com a frieza com que Rachel lidava com as coisas. Enquanto ele queria erguê-la do chão, se livrar das roupas dela e fazê-la sua, ali mesmo naquele cômodo austero, ela marcava hora para fazer sexo com ele, no lugar preestabelecido de sempre que era o quarto secreto.

"Você vai encontrar uma coisa pra vestir... eu vou deixar na cama. E eu vou estar no camarim, aguardando o seu sinal." Ela combinou, já se afastando dele e seguindo em direção à porta. "Eu mal posso esperar." Concluiu, dando um sorriso sincero, cheio de expectativas que lembravam as de uma criança quando está prestes a brincar pela primeira vez com um presente que ganhou recentemente.

Finn sorriu também, quase esquecendo completamente que estivera aborrecido até aquele momento. Um simples sorriso dela e a ansiedade que ela demonstrava para explorar novas coisas com ele faziam com que ele se derretesse completamente. Saber que, em algumas horas, estaria com ela, sentindo seu cheiro, sua pele, suas vibrações, e ouvindo seus sussurros e gemidos, suas ordens e o nome dele pronunciado como se fosse uma palavra especial, fazia com que ele momentaneamente se esquecesse de todas as coisas que o incomodavam naquela equação.

Andou até seu quarto, tomou banho, vestiu algo confortável que não ficaria em seu corpo por muito tempo, e foi até a cozinha comer algumas frutas. Depois, apenas aguardou e, na hora marcada, encaminhou-se para o quarto secreto, onde já era possível sentir o perfume da pequena mulher que estava se preparando em um pequeno cômodo anexo, que agora ele sabia ser uma espécie de camarim. Como combinado, encontrou sobre a cama o item que deveria vestir e riu.

Não seria a primeira vez em que ele vestiria uma boxer com estampa de tigre e, se na primeira vez ele tinha se sentido constrangido e ridículo, com o tempo ele havia se acostumado tanto à peça de roupa quanto à encenação que vinha junto com ela, e não achava nada mais ridículo ou risível. O tipo de brincadeira que esperava por ele, quando ela o fazia vestir algo assim, era, na realidade, um jogo do qual ele gostava imensamente.

Além disso, ele agradeceu mentalmente, rindo ainda mais, o fato de Rachel apenas querer que ele usasse uma cueca de algodão com estampa de bicho, e não fantasias de pelúcia como as que ela mesma já tinha usado, mais de uma vez. Talvez isso, sim, pudesse ser uma das pouquíssimas coisas que ele ainda fosse achar ridículas, àquela altura, quando o assunto girasse em torno de aventuras vividas por um casal, entre quatro paredes.

Tirando sua calça de moletom e sua camiseta de malha, e colocando a cueca que o transformaria no personagem da vez, Finn observou o quarto, no qual algumas mudanças haviam sido feitas para a acomodação dos dois objetos maiores encomendados pela dona da casa. Considerando o mais exótico deles, não era nenhuma surpresa que ele fosse bancar o tigre, e nem houve sobressalto algum quando ele ligou a música, que era o sinal utilizado para indicar que estava pronto, e ela apareceu vestida no melhor estilo domadora.

Ela tinha outras roupas naquele estilo, mas estava usando uma que viera com as aquisições do dia. Uma espécie de vestido vermelho, formado por um corselet de cetim tomara que caia e uma saia mínima de tule, desenhava suas curvas e deixava as coxas à mostra, enquanto a parte de baixo da perna era coberta quase completamente por uma bota altíssima em couro negro, toda amarrada na frente. Uma pequena cartola e luvas pretas completavam o visual, e nas mãos ela trazia um chicote longo que era o único item que Finn já conhecia.

"NÃO!" Ela gritou, ao mesmo tempo em que batia com o chicote no chão, em frente a ele, quando o viu fazer menção de se aproximar. "Quietinho, tigrão." Continuou, sedutora. "Eu só vou me aproximar de você quando achar que está beeeeem mansinho. Enquanto isso..." Bateu de novo o couro contra o piso. "Jaula!" Falou, indicando o tal objeto que fazia parte da nova decoração.

Finn entrou no espaço de pouco mais de um metro de diâmetro envolto por grades negras, e segurou em duas delas, colocando parte de seu rosto entre outras duas, perto de onde Rachel estava, como se fosse um animal enjaulado tentando contato com o mundo exterior, tentando se aproximar de sua domadora. Ela começou a rodear a jaula, acariciando o chicote, e ele foi acompanhando os movimentos dela, até que avançou por entre as grades, tocando seu braço e tentando puxá-la, e ela desferiu um golpe contra as colunas finas de metal, provocando um forte ruído. Esse mesmo jogo se repetiu algumas vezes, pois deveria parecer que Hudson estava sendo amansado aos poucos e ele sabia disso.

"Bom menino." Ela falou, divertida, quando ele, finalmente, se afastou após uma das chicotadas, indo para o outro lado da jaula, como se estivesse intimidado. "Sabe que eu não terei pena de você, se não for bonzinho." Disse, voltando a caminhar rente às grades. "Eu vou me aproximar... e te tocar. E você vai deixar. Porque você não é um felino selvagem... você é MEU!"

Ela se aproximou e ele se manteve quieto, estático, deixando que ela o tocasse através da jaula. Ela largou o chicote e deslizou suas mãos enluvadas pelos ombros, pelo peitoral e pelo abdômen dele, devagar e provocativamente. Então parou em frente a ele e, encarando seus olhos de âmbar, colocou um dedo na boca e começou a puxar uma das luvas, tirando-a em um ritmo torturante para quem espera o momento da verdadeira ação. Fez o mesmo com a outra e, sem tirar os olhos dos dele, voltou para bem perto e acariciou tudo de novo.

"Huuuuum... bebê! Tão gostoso e mansinho quanto um gatinho. MEU gatinho!" Falou, fechando os olhos e se deliciando com os músculos sendo desenhados por suas mãos. "Eu quero muito entrar aí... e te fazer mais e mais carinho." Continuou dizendo, com a voz melosa. "Mas eu preciso confiar e saber que você vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar, então... vem cá... chega mais perto. Faz carinho na sua dona." Pediu, fazendo sinal com o indicador, com a voz embargando de antecipação.

Ele se aproximou bastante da grade e ela colou o corpo na jaula, então ele começou a tocá-la, lentamente. Primeiro tateou, como se estivesse hesitante, o rosto, o pescoço e o colo, e em seguida os braços, até chegar às mãos. Então puxou um dos braços para dentro e passou os lábios por ele, até chegar aos dedos, que lambeu e sugou, não como um animalzinho doméstico, mas como o submisso cheio de desejo por sua dominadora que ele era.

Por fim, arrastou suas largas mãos da parte de trás dos joelhos dela até a saia, e desceu pela parte da frente da coxa, até as botas. Então subiu de novo, dessa vez indo pela parte interna da coxa até chegar à virilha, fazendo com que ela tivesse que segurar bem firme nas grades, para conseguir não esboçar reação. Depois segurou-a pela nuca, com uma das mãos, virando levemente seu rosto, para lamber-lhe o pescoço e morder-lhe a orelha, enquanto a outra mão ousava adentrar a saia, segurando com firmeza o traseiro.

"Tudo que você mandar... e como você ma-mandar." Assegurou, ofegante, ao pé do ouvido dela, apertando-a contra o objeto que os separava.

"Eu vou entrar." Informou, se desvencilhando dele e pegando o chicote. "Qualquer movimento e eu não vou hesitar em me defender... e te castigar." Abriu a jaula e deu o primeiro passo, fazendo sinal para que ele não se aproximasse. "Calminho. Sou eu quem vai se aproximar... bem quietinho." Mandou, e então colocou o chicote no chão e repetiu os movimentos de passar as mãos pelo corpo dele, agora sem nada os mantendo separados. Ele agarrou-se na grade, para não ceder à tentação de tocá-la também, enquanto ela não ordenasse.

"Oh, Deus! Huuuum... meu Deus, Ra-" Ele quase perdeu o controle ao sentir a pequena mão da Srta. Berry segurar com firmeza seu membro por cima da cueca de felino, mas engoliu seco a tempo.

"Você gosta do meu toque, não é, Finn? Você é meu... e faz o que eu quero! Eu adoro saber disso porque eu sei que você não vai me machucar... que você não vai querer ser o mais forte... mesmo quando me mostrar a porção selvagem que você tem aí dentro." Respirou fundo e se afastou dele, grudando as costas à grade em frente a ele, com os braços abertos, segurando em duas delas. "Tem uma porção selvagem aí dentro de você, não tem, bebê?" Ele assentiu, silenciosamente, enquanto molhava os próprios lábios com a língua, se preparando para o que estava por vir, e ela, em um gesto simbólico, pegou o açoite e jogou-o para fora da jaula, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ele se aproximou, rapidamente, levantando o corpo dela contra a grade. Roçando suas intimidades e atacando o pescoço dela com a boca, desamarrou a fita que apertava o corselet, afrouxando-o e descendo-o um pouco, para tocar, lamber e sugar seus mamilos, fazendo com que ela gemesse cada vez mais e forçasse mais seu sexo contra o dele. Ele colocou a mão entre os dois, tocando-a, e descobriu que ela estava ainda mais preparada do que ele poderia ter imaginado para a brincadeira do animal meio domado e meio feroz, e usava uma calcinha comestível que deveria ser arrancada com os dentes.

Após colocá-la no chão, agachou-se na frente da garota, colocando um dos pés dela sobre uma de suas coxas, e sentindo o salto machucar um pouco sua pele, o que não era, no entanto, uma sensação nova. Levantou o pequeno babado de filó e comeu o acessório de gelatina de morango, que era o seu sabor favorito, experimentando, em seguida, outro de seus sabores prediletos, até fazer Rachel gozar em sua boca, lhe dando ainda mais daquele gosto delicioso.

Não deu tempo algum para que ela se recuperasse e a segurou de novo contra as barras da jaula, penetrando-a com intensidade e rapidez, sem nem mesmo tirar totalmente a peça de roupa que o cobria. Sequer conseguiu esperar por ela, como gostava de fazer, e teve um forte orgasmo, que fez suas pernas bambearem. Somente Rachel segurando-o como se dependesse do corpo dele colado ao dela para manter o próprio equilíbrio, e gemendo o nome dele, como se fosse uma súplica e um mantra ao mesmo tempo, fez com que ele continuasse e a levasse à loucura de novo.

Logo que se achou forte o suficiente, levantou-se e pegou-a no colo, a fim de levá-la para a cama. Por mais que ela sempre quisesse manter as coisas entre eles distantes, era nessas horas de fraqueza e pouca consciência que ela se deixava levar pelo momento, pelas sensações e emoções mais verdadeiras dentro dela, então ela enlaçou o pescoço dele com seus braços e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, aspirando seu cheiro gostoso, de perfume caro misturado com suor. Sabendo que o momento não duraria muito, ele deitou com ela nos braços, exatamente nessa posição que ela mesma tinha escolhido.

"Finn?" Ela perguntou, se afastando dele, justamente como ele previra, logo que se sentiu fisicamente inteira de novo, recobrando junto a consciência. "Onde você tava hoje à tarde? Eu pedi à Quinn que mandasse te chamar na sua sala e ninguém lá sabia de você."

"Isso não é verdade." Ele respondeu, irritado não só com a afirmação como também com a mudança de tom na voz dela. Ele estava vivendo com Rachel havia meses como submisso, porque não tinha propriamente escolha se queria estar com ela de algum modo. No entanto, a situação estava ficando cada vez mais insuportável. "Todos que trabalham co-comigo sabiam muito bem que eu tinha fonoaudióloga... e você também, aliás. Você t-tem a minha agenda completa, Srta. Berry."

"Fono... eu esqueci." Falou baixinho, tentando, mas não conseguindo, esconder o quanto aquilo a chateava.

A menção à consulta com a profissional sempre mudava o humor da morena completamente, pois o tratamento fazia parte de um conjunto de mudanças que Finn tinha adotado e que vinham afastando o rapaz de tudo que ele era quando ela o conheceu. O perfil de perfeito submisso estava se tornando algo do passado, uma vez que ele não usava mais as roupinhas de "vovozinho", optava pelos óculos raramente, e não era mais tão tímido ou gago, graças às sessões de fono e a idas semanais a um terapeuta. Rachel até pensara em tentar fazê-lo desistir, mas não o fizera, pois percebia que as modificações eram importantes para ele e temia perdê-lo, ao pressioná-lo, tanto quanto temia ficar sem ele em razão da transformação.

"Aonde você vai?" Ele perguntou, surpreso, vendo-a levantar-se da cama, segurando o corselete semi-desamarrado junto ao corpo.

"Eu vou tirar essa roupa e... vou tomar um banho e dormir. Eu trabalhei demais hoje... e to cansada." Respondeu, tentando ser indiferente, como sempre. "Você tá liberado por hoje." Completou, entrando no camarim.

A noite, que tinha sido deliciosa até aquele momento, mudou totalmente para os dois, que estavam devastados por razões muito parecidas, mesmo sem saber. Estavam irremediavelmente apaixonados e, por isso, sentiam uma imensa necessidade um do outro. A diferença era que Rachel não admitia os próprios sentimentos, nem para si mesma, e preferia fingir que o queria só como seu submisso, o que fazia com que a metamorfose por que Finn estava passando a atingisse demais. Enquanto Finn sabia que a amava e não a queria só como dominadora, ainda que aceitasse a condição para não ficar longe de uma vez por todas.

Depois do banho, ambos tiveram a mesma ideia de caminhar pelo amplo apartamento e, ao entrar na sala principal, Finn viu Rachel contemplando a vista, próxima à enorme porta de vidro que dava para a parte externa do imóvel. Então aproximou-se, ficando atrás de Berry, que sentiu a presença dele e respirou fundo, em uma exaustão que não era fruto de trabalho, mas da enorme confusão que estava o seu pensamento.

"Quer alguma coisa, Finn?" Perguntou, seca.

"Eu não gosto quando você fica chateada comigo, do nada... qua-quando você decide sair do quarto, de repente, como você fez hoje." Respondeu, calmo e doce. "Vamos conversar!"

"Eu não to chateada com você... eu tava... e eu to... cansada apenas." Asseverou, mentindo. "E a gente não tem nada pra conversar. Não é assim que as coisas funcionam entre a gente." Concluiu, sem sequer se importar em continuar de costas para ele.

"Você tá, sim, chateada, que eu sei." Replicou, chegando bem perto. "Mas, se não quer conversar, vamos resolver do jeito que funciona pra gente, hum?" Afastou os cabelos dela do pescoço, passando o nariz por ele. "Vamos pra cama..." Envolveu a cintura dela com uma das mãos, alisando-a, enquanto beijava atrás de sua orelha. "Ou melhor, vamos estrear aquela cadeira muito louca que você comprou." Sugeriu, se referindo a uma dessas cadeiras que alguns motéis colocam nos quartos, que tinha sido a segunda das aquisições de grande porte da menina.

"Hoje, não." Ela disse, mas não foi nada convincente. Não conseguia sê-lo quando tinha uma das mãos dele em seu seio e a outra entre suas coxas, levantando a camisola.

Pode apenas encostar-se nele, sentindo o toque que nublava o mundo a seus olhos, e foi assim que aconteceu algo que mudaria tudo.

Finn virou Rachel para si, em um movimento rápido, e a viu completamente entregue, de olhos fechados, recebendo seu carinho. Então, sem pensar em nada e surpreendendo até a si mesmo, ele colou seus lábios nos da mulher que jurava não estar interessada em receber os beijos dele.

Hudson quebrou uma das regras mais importantes do arranjo que havia entre eles! E, sabendo disso, ele viveu os minutos que pareceram os mais longos de toda a sua vida, enquanto esperava por alguma reação, que ele não tinha a menor ideia de qual seria.

* * *

**E então? Qual será a reação? Vocês podem imaginar?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eu sei que demorou um século a atualização, mas espero que gostem dela e velha a pena ter esperado...**

**Obrigada pelos comentários do capítulo anterior! =))**

**Bjs!**

* * *

Segundos depois de sentir os lábios quentes e macios de Finn tocarem os seus, Rachel o afastou, delicadamente, e ficou olhando para ele, com os olhos arregalados e a respiração ofegante. A surpresa com a atitude inesperada dele a deixou muda, paralisada e boquiaberta, e as reações que ela provocou, como as pernas trêmulas, o coração acelerado, as mãos frias, e o corpo todo clamando por mais, a deixavam assustada e em pânico. Era por isso que deviam ser evitados gestos de carinho e intimidade, como beijar na boca e pegar no sono na mesma cama. Eles podiam enfraquecer o dominador, fazê-lo esquecer de sua posição e perder o controle.

"Rachel?" Finn chamou a garota, tirando-a da espécie de transe em que ficara.

"O que?" Ela tentou parecer indiferente ao que tinha acontecido.

"Fa-fala alguma coisa... FAZ alguma coisa! Grita comigo, me xinga... me dá um tapa na cara, qualquer coisa... mas tem alguma reação, pelo amor de Deus!" Pediu, nervoso e irritado com tanta frieza.

"É claro que eu vou fazer." Respondeu, séria. "Você pode ter certeza que vai receber um bom castigo por isso, Finn! Você sabe muito bem que quebrou uma das regras mais importantes pra mim e... eu não posso simplesmente te castigar como eu castigo quando você fala meu nome ou chega atrasado aos nossos encontros. Até porque já ficou claro que você faz muitas vezes de propósito, porque gosta daquele tipo de castigo, e eu tenho que te desencorajar totalmente em relação..."

"Não, você não vai." Ele a interrompeu, decidido.

"O que?" Ela perguntou, confusa.

"Me castigar. Você não vai." Esclareceu. "Eu a-agora sei muito bem que, pra o dominador castigar o submisso, ele tem que aceitar o castigo... tem que concordar que merece ser castigado. E, honestamente, Rachel, eu não concordo! Eu não acho que tenha sido errado te beijar, quando era uma das coisas que eu mais queria, desde que eu conheci você."

"Mas é uma das minhas regras!" Foi a vez dela de interromper o raciocínio dele, exaltada.

"Eu sei." Ele disse, suspirando, cansado. "E é por isso também que você não vai me castigar... porque eu não tenho mais regra nenhuma a cumprir... eu não sou mais seu submisso." Informou.

"Como assim, Finn?" Questionou, rindo nervosamente. "Você não pode..."

"É claro que eu posso! Você mesma disse! Você me disse que eu poderia desistir a qualquer momento... e é isso que eu to fazendo... desistindo."

"Finn... bebê, por favor." Pediu, passando a mão no braço dele, que se esquivou, evitando o olhar dela. "Olha pra mim, Finn." Ele acabou por fazê-lo, por puro hábito de obedecer. "Tá tudo bem se você não quer o castigo dessa vez. A gente esquece isso! Você tem razão... se você não aceita o castigo, ele não faz parte do jogo."

"Não se trata só desse castigo, Rachel. São... muitas coisas. Eu não quero mais ser seu submisso... na verdade, eu nunca quis." Declarou, abandonando de vez a formalidade de chamá-la pelo sobrenome.

"Mas você aceitou!" Praticamente gritou.

"Eu aceitei. É claro que eu aceitei... você não me deu muita escolha! Era isso ou nada... e eu queria você. Se era o único jeito de ficar com você, eu precisava fazer isso e ver o que ia acontecer... e talvez..."

"Você tem planejado isso, não é? Deixar de ser meu sub? Foi por isso que você mudou... que você largou os óculos, as roupas antiquadas... foi fazer fono pra deixar de ser gago, terapia pra acabar com a timidez."

"Eu mudei, em primeiro lugar, porque você me fez mudar, mesmo não percebendo e muito menos querendo isso. Foi você quem me deu a autoestima, a autoconfiança que me faltava. Foi você quem me fez entrar em contato com um lado meu que eu não conhecia e a terapia só complementou isso." Ele assegurou. "E as mudanças externas... tirar os óculos, usar umas roupas mais legais, um corte de cabelo mais condizente com a minha idade, fazer questão de tratar a gagueira... isso tudo foi consequência de ter muda-"

"Isso não é verdade... você tava pensando em tudo." Acusou.

"Eu não vou e nem ia negar... eu também queria mostrar pra você!" Concordou. "Eu tinha a esperança ridícula de que, sem as características que você mesma listou, você deixasse de me ver como submisso e... me visse como um homem."

"Eu te vejo como um homem..."

"Um homem?" Ele riu, sarcástico.

"Eu não entendo, Finn." Ela afirmou, sincera. "Por mais que eu visse as suas mudanças, eu... não tinha medo que você me deixasse, porque você parecia gostar... e gostar muito!"

"Eu gosto do que a gente faz no quarto secreto... ou no seu escritório, quando você não aguenta esperar e me chama no meio da tarde. Eu gosto do sexo... das fantasias, dos jogos... de nós dois indo até os nossos limites, aguçando os sentidos um do outro, provocando... e..." Ele respirou profundamente. "...eu go-gosto porque é com você. Você! E eu sempre quis você de uma maneira..." Passou as mãos pelo rosto, respirando fundo de novo. "Mas eu não gosto de ser como uma marionete."

"Você sabia que iria ser assim, Finn! O que você queria de mim?" Disse, sentindo uma impotência muito grande, por perceber que ele estava falando sério sobre deixar de ser seu sub.

"Eu já disse. Eu sabia, mas eu tinha esperanças de que, aos poucos, convivendo comigo, vendo as minhas mudanças, você me visse de um outro jeito... você sentisse alguma coisa por mim. Eu queria ter um relacionamento com você, de verdade... te chamar pelo seu nome, te beijar, te abraçar, te fazer carinho. Eu queria fazer amor com você, de vez em quando, e não só sexo... e não só dentro do quarto secreto, mas em qualquer lugar onde a gente tivesse vontade. Queria dormir na mesma cama que você... depois de ficar com você deitada no meu peito, enquanto a gente conversasse sobre como tinha sido o nosso dia."

"Finn... eu não po-" Ela tentou falar, mas ele não queria ouvir.

"Mas eu já vi que eu me iludi e que isso não vai acontecer. Você não ter reagido ao meu beijo nem com... sei lá, alguma raiva... mostrou que você continua no controle, como sempre, então... só me resta ir embora."

"E pra onde você vai?" Perguntou, demonstrando preocupação genuína.

"Pro meu apartamento."

"Você não entregou o apartamento?"

"O apartamento não era alugado... ele é meu. É o mesmo apartamento em que eu morava com meus pais, e você saberia disso, se não se recusasse a ouvir qualquer coisa sobre a minha vida." Respondeu, sendo mais ríspido do que pretendia, mas não se arrependeu, afinal ele não estava falando nada que não fosse a verdade nua e crua.

"Eu queria muito que você ficasse, Finn. Eu go-gosto muito de v-... de ter você aqui." Ela não conseguiu dizer que gostava dele, era uma coisa realmente difícil para ela. "Eu tenho razões... motivos... pra não querer me envolver com ninguém, pra não abrir mão do controle e... não é pessoal! Você precisa saber disso... entender."

"Eu acredito em você, Rachel." Assegurou, dando um sorriso que não se refletia no semblante. "Eu entendo que é um estilo de vida em que você se apoia... e que gostar de alguém não faz parte dele e pode até atrapalhar. Só que não é o meu estilo, entende? Eu quero alguém que eu possa amar e que possa me amar. Eu era seu... eu SOU seu... e talvez nem seja tão fácil assim eu deixar de ser, aqui dentro." Falou, colocando a mão sobre o peito esquerdo. "Mas, se você nunca vai poder ser minha também, eu preciso me afastar de uma vez, porque só fazer sexo com você é muito pouco pra mim."

Ela não sabia o que dizer, então ficou em silêncio, enquanto ele foi até o quarto que tinha sido seu nos últimos meses, para pegar alguns itens pessoais indispensáveis, como a carteira e as chaves do apartamento. Quando ele voltou, a encontrou sentada no sofá, abraçada às próprias pernas, e sentiu que ela estava verdadeiramente chateada, apesar de não entender porque, uma vez que ela não estava fazendo nada de concreto para fazê-lo mudar de ideia, quando tinha todas as condições para tanto. Ficou tentado a abraçá-la e consolá-la, mas logo se lembrou de que a pessoa apaixonada e não correspondida da história era ele, então ele era quem precisava de carinho e colo, e não ela.

"Eu vou pedir ajuda ao Noah e ao Sam, durante a semana, pra gente deixar o quarto de hóspedes como ele era... e você poder receber seu próximo submisso." Cuspiu a segunda parte, sentindo a garganta arder. O estômago ficava embrulhado quando ele pensava nas implicações do que estava fazendo, em outro homem a observando rebolar em volta do poste de pole dance e vestir as fantasias que ele adorava, nas mãos do outro no corpo dela, na língua da morena passando gelo no abdômen de alguém que não fosse ele.

Ela agradeceu aos céus por estar em um ambiente pouco iluminado, porque sentiu lágrimas nos olhos, e chorar na frente dele era algo impensável. Acenou com a cabeça, concordando com o que ele dissera, mas, na verdade, não se imaginava trazendo um novo submisso ao apartamento tão cedo. Não achava que conseguiria transar com outro cara na jaula onde prendera, horas antes, a sua fera, que parecia então quase totalmente domada, e na qual se juntara a ela, para ser devorada do melhor jeito possível. Não pensava em estrear a cadeira que tinha acabado de adquirir com outro que não fosse o seu bebê de quase dois metros de gostosura.

Assim que ele fechou a porta, ela começou a chorar descontroladamente, como não fazia, e prometera nunca mais fazer, havia anos. Desde a morte da mãe, ela não sentia uma dor e um vazio tão grandes quanto estava sentindo naquele momento, e não conseguiu parar as lágrimas e os soluços nem com o copo de água com açúcar que pegou na cozinha, nem com o programa de TV que tentou ver para se distrair, nem com o colo e o chá de camomila oferecidos por Brittany, meia hora depois.

Brittany era uma boa pessoa e trabalhava com ela havia alguns anos, mas não era uma amiga a quem ela pudesse contar o que estava acontecendo de fato. Ela sabia, por óbvio, que Rachel havia mantido um relacionamento com Finn nos últimos meses, e sabia que eles dormiam em quartos separados e transavam em um quarto bem diferente dos convencionais, com aparatos e fantasias, mas não conhecia os detalhes, as regras que Rachel impunha aos rapazes que iam viver com ela. Para todos os efeitos, eles eram pessoas com quem Rachel tinha algo como uma amizade colorida.

Rachel tentou ligar para as duas melhores amigas, que, além disso, também faziam parte do clube, mas não conseguiu falar com nenhuma delas, que provavelmente estavam se divertindo, como ela mesma estaria agora, se não tivesse saído do quarto irritada, e acabado provocando uma reação em Finn. Então decidiu ir dormir, mas já sentia uma saudade muito grande do homem que tinha acabado de deixar sua casa e sua vida, e só conseguiu adormecer quando optou por se envolver nos lençóis que ainda estavam impregnados pelo cheiro dele, bem forte.

Ainda era bem cedo para seus padrões, quando acordou, pela primeira vez na vida e, por isso mesmo, bastante confusa, na cama redonda do quarto secreto. Verificando que havia bastante tempo ainda, antes da hora de sair de casa para ir para a empresa, preparou um banho de banheira e ficou imersa nele, tentando relaxar. No entanto, este era um objetivo impossível porque seu pensamento estava repleto de Finn e da constatação de que, por causa dela, de seus medos, inseguranças e necessidades, das limitações que ela impunha para tentar controlar a própria vida, ela o havia perdido.

Seguiu, então, com a rotina da manhã, vestindo um terno feminino preto, sobre uma camisa branca, prendendo os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, e passando maquiagem suficiente apenas para disfarçar as olheiras e o inchaço provocado pelo choro. Não estava sentindo qualquer vontade de ficar bonita naquela manhã, um pouco porque não havia ninguém por quem ela desejasse ser notada, um pouco por estar querendo, talvez pela primeira vez, parecer tão terrível quanto estava por dentro, por saber que merecia estar assim e querer se punir de alguma forma, como se já não fosse punição suficiente a própria perda.

A última coisa que fez, antes de finalmente entrar no carro com Noah e ir para a Red Rave, foi tomar café da manhã, ingerindo junto algumas vitaminas que costumava tomar, assim como a pílula anticoncepcional da qual tinha começado a fazer uso poucos meses antes, depois de ela e Finn terem feito os exames correspondentes ao pré-nupcial, para que eles pudessem ficar mais livres, não tendo que se preocupar com preservativos. Provavelmente nem iria mais precisar dos pequenos comprimidos, mas preferiu não pensar sobre isso e apenas engoliu um deles, se despedindo de imediato de Britt, antes que, permanecendo mais tempo no apartamento, começasse a chorar de novo.

No entanto, seu dia não ficou nem um pouco mais fácil quando ela chegou ao escritório. Entre as muitas reuniões para as quais ir, os inúmeros telefonemas para atender, as várias mensagens para responder e as incontáveis ordens para dar a seus subordinados, uma preocupação ganhou destaque, quando um dos diretores chegou à sua sala, informando-lhe de que o departamento de recursos humanos havia recebido uma certa de demissão do chefe da contabilidade.

"O rapaz está aqui há pouco tempo, mas ele é excelente funcionário! Veio com várias recomendações e tem feito um trabalho notável. O RH foi instruído pra sempre informar a mim ou à Dafne quando houver pedido de demissão de qualquer pessoa com cargo de chefia, justamente porque a gente tenta negociar, mas eu estive com ele e ele está irredutível, apesar de não apresentar uma razão específica pra estar nos deixando."

"O que ele disse?" Ela perguntou, fingindo curiosidade, pois conhecia muito bem os motivos dele e, ao mesmo tempo, sabia que ele não falaria a verdade a ninguém.

"Disse que são motivos pessoais apenas e... Rachel, não me leve a mal, mas a Dafne me disse que alguns funcionários comentam que ele e você são próximos... que ele vem muito à sua sala. Mas, se vocês são amigos, seria mais um motivo para ele ficar..."

"Nós somos próximos." Ela achou melhor não negar, pois levantaria mais suspeitas do que dizer que eles tinham se tornado amigos. "E ele está mesmo com problemas pessoais, mas eu tinha esperanças de que ele não saísse da empresa por causa deles e... ainda tenho. Você pode pedir que tragam a carta pra mim?"

"É claro!" O diretor disse, já se levantando. "Nos vemos mais tarde, na reunião com a Marion e o Gerard."

Rachel não parou de pensar em uma maneira de convencer Finn a ficar pelo menos na empresa, durante todo o dia, e de ler e reler a carta dele, apesar de esta não dizer realmente nada interessante, uma vez que ela chegou à sua sala. Porém, arranjando um tempo no meio da tarde e conseguindo falar, finalmente, com as melhores amigas, marcou um encontro com elas à noite no clube e decidiu só conversar com Finn no dia seguinte.

Somente Kitty e Harmony seriam capazes de entender o que ela estava passando e, compreendendo, talvez elas pudessem jogar uma luz não muito longe dentro do túnel.


	11. Chapter 11

**RIP Cory... sempre vou te amar e continuo dedicando a você tudo que eu escrevo, afinal eu voltei a ter sonhos graças a essa brincadeira de escrever fics Finchel.**

* * *

Rachel estacionou o Maybach Landaulet novíssimo e branquíssimo, que tinha feito questão de dirigir, em sua vaga privativa no estacionamento da mansão na qual funcionava o clube BDSM, entre o Karmanguia vermelho de colecionador de Harmony e o Range Rover preto de Kitty. Saltou do carro e, apesar de tudo, conseguiu sorrir, observando o quanto os modelos dos automóveis refletiam bem as personalidades que suas melhores amigas e ela assumiam ao visitar aquele lugar.

A mansão era enorme e gritava luxo, tanto quando vista pelo lado de fora quanto em cada de seus cômodos abertos aos sócios. No andar mais alto, havia quartos com tratamento acústico onde podia ser praticada a dominação sexual, mas dentro do imóvel existiam também bares, restaurante, salas privativas para conversar em grupo, salas de jogos, saunas e piscinas aquecidas, como em um clube de luxo comum. Era, enfim, um espaço de interação, para pessoas que tinham algo peculiar em comum pudessem se conhecer ou, simplesmente, falar sobre as suas inusitadas preferências, o que normalmente só podiam fazer umas com as outras.

A Srta. Berry caminhou até uma das salas privativas, que já tinha sido reservada, mais cedo, para que ela pudesse conversar com Kitty e Harmony, uma vez que este era o objetivo de sua visita, e não conhecer alguém ou participar de qualquer jogo erótico. Ela precisava de Kitty, que era dominadora como ela, e também tinha ingressado naquele mundo por causa de traumas do passado, para entender o que estava acontecendo com seus sentimentos, e de Harmony, que era submissa no sexo, para tentar compreender o que Finn deveria estar sentindo.

É claro que qualquer mulher na situação dela recorreria a amigas ao passar por um impasse em seu relacionamento, mas, no caso dela, era fundamental que suas melhores amigas fizessem parte do clube, porque o relacionamento conturbado não era do tipo convencional e ela imaginava que os conselhos convencionais não se aplicariam. Nunca fora tão grata por ter conhecido as duas logo em sua primeira visita ao clube, quando levada por um rapaz com quem tinha iniciado um relacionamento e que, diferentemente de todos os outros, que apenas se afastavam, tinha percebido que ela só sentia prazer quando ficava no controle, e decidira apresentar-lhe o lugar certo, onde encontraria as pessoas certas.

Ao chegar à iluminada sala, decorada com sofás e poltronas de camurça marfim e mesas de mogno bem escuro com tampos em mármore rosado, encontrou Kitty, com seus cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, os olhos destacados por uma maquiagem escura e os lábios propositalmente pálidos, o corpo desenhado por um macacão de couro todo justo, com estampa de cobra e um scarpin preto bastante alto nos pés. Cumprimentou a garota com um abraço e se dirigiu a Harmony, que contrastava com a amiga em tudo, a começar pelos cabelos muito escuros, que estava soltos e arrumados em ondas, passando pela maquiagem, cujo destaque maior era o do batom vermelho, e terminando na roupa, que completava o visual no estilo pin-up: um tomara que caia branco com bolinhas pretas de saia godê, com um cinto amarelo de verniz marcando a cintura, e um par de peep toes com as três cores nos pés.

Se Kitty e Rachel tinham convivido desde muito cedo com a tirania masculina e, por essa razão, tinham acabado se encontrando ao assumir posições de dominadoras em suas relações, Harmony, por sua vez, buscara se colocar na posição de submissa e acessar o seu lado mais feminino possível por meio do clube, porque assumira muito jovem uma posição que lhe exigia uma postura um tanto masculina, ao entrar para o exército dos Estados Unidos da América. Quando não estava vestida com uniformes escuros ou camuflados, e dirigindo jipes, fazia questão de se embonecar ao máximo e dirigia até o clube em seu carrinho vermelho de estofado em couro branco, para tomar drinques doces, coloridos e enfeitados e ter certeza de que ainda era uma dama.

"Então, qual era a emergência?" Foi a própria Harmony quem perguntou, após os cumprimentos.

"Parece ser sério!" Kitty disse, sem disfarçar que estava olhando a amiga de cima a baixo e estranhando seu pouco preparo para visitar o clube.

Rachel normalmente usaria vestidos sensuais e sofisticados, com grandes decotes e fendas, ou transparências que sugeriam mais do que mostravam. Se fosse o caso de ter um encontro privado com um sub, traria as fantasias em uma bolsa, mantendo o ar requintado nos ambientes públicos do local. Naquela noite, no entanto, estava usando uma calça jeans escura justa no corpo, com uma camiseta preta de seda e ankle boots. Ainda estava mais sexy, linda e elegante do que a maior parte das mulheres que Kitty conhecia, mas estava casual, como se elas estivessem em um bar convencional ou em alguma das muitas viagens que tinham feito, para praticar esportes radicais ao redor do mundo.

"É sério." Suspirou, se jogando em uma poltrona. "É bem sério!"

"Fala! Você tá me deixando preocupada." Pediu Harm e Kitty concordou, balançando a cabeça.

"Meu sub me deixou e isso me abalou... e isso nunca tinha acontecido antes."

"Como assim abalou?" Foi a vez de Kitty questionar.

"Abalou... de verdade. Mexeu comigo!" As amigas continuavam com um semblante questionador. "Eu... sinto falta dele." Respirou pesadamente. "Eu até chorei." Acrescentou, realmente baixo, enterrando o rosto entre as mãos.

"O que?" Ouviu uma delas perguntar, não por espanto, mas por não ter mesmo escutado.

"EU CHOREI, DROGA!" Gritou. "Eu simplesmente comecei a chorar, que nem uma louca, descontrolada, quando ele foi embora." As duas amigas se entreolharam, enquanto Rachel mantinha os olhos grudados no chão acarpetado.

"Você tá apaixonada." Harmony disse, com cuidado.

"O QUE?" Berry gritou de novo. "Não, eu não posso!" Sacudiu a cabeça, negando, nervosamente. "Eu não posso. Eu NÃO Posso!" Continuou a negar e se levantou, caminhando de um lado para o outro. "Eu fiz tudo certo! Eu não deixei ele me beijar... eu... não deixei ele me chamar pelo meu nome... eu não dormi com ele... eu não sei quase nada sobre ele." Então, ela parou e olhou para Kitty. "Eu fiz tudo que a gente aprendeu aqui... eu juro!"

"Rachel, você não precisa jurar nada pra gente... eu acredito que você tenha seguido as regras." A loira assegurou. "E, mesmo que não tivesse seguido, você não tem esse tipo de obrigação e eu jamais te criticaria!"

"Mas eu segui!"

"Eu sei, amiga." A outra levantou-se e a pegou pelas mãos, levando-a até a poltrona, para que pudesse sentar-se novamente. "Eu acredito em você, porque sei o quanto era importante pra você se manter no controle." Continuou. "Só que todas essas regrinhas... de não beijar, evitar carinhos, conversas e tudo mais... são pra tentar manter o submisso e o dominador cada um na sua posição, TENTAR evitar um envolvimento, porque os sentimentos podem fazer com que os papéis deixem de ser assim tão bem determinados."

"E eu segui todas elas, justamente porque eu preciso que os nossos papéis estejam muito bem determinados." Reforçou, aflita.

"Sim, mas você não me ouviu? Eu falei TENTAR!" Afirmou e Rachel a olhou, confusa. "Rachel, nós somos seres humanos! Mesmo que você siga um monte de regras e tente se proteger, você sempre pode gostar de alguém... se apaixonar por alguém."

"Isso não podia ter acontecido." Disse, não negando mais. Sentiu um nó na garganta e as lágrimas querendo cair de seus olhos.

"Por que ele foi embora, Rach?" Harmony perguntou, se aproximando e segurando as mãos dela, com carinho. "Você disse pra ele que estava gostando dele..."

"Não!" Interrompeu, antes que a outra pudesse sequer concluir. "Não, muito pelo contrário. Ele me beijou e..."

Então Rachel contou todos os detalhes sobre Finn, sobre como tinha convidado um rapaz que nunca tinha sido submisso para sê-lo, sobre quanto ele tinha mudado ao longo do tempo, sobre tudo que ele havia falado antes de deixar sua casa, sobre o pedido de demissão dele e, enfim, sobre como estava se sentindo mal por não tê-lo mais como submisso, depois de passar os melhores meses de toda a sua vida, sem ter se dado conta.

"Eu não sei o que fazer sem ele." Afirmou, enfim. "Mas também não sei lidar com gostar de alguém! Eu nunca quis isso pra minha vida... isso me apavora!"

"Rachel, o Finn não é o seu padrasto... e, por tudo que você contou sobre ele, ele não é nem um pouco do tipo do seu padrasto." Harmony comentou.

"Desculpe, Harm, eu sei que você quer ajudar, mas... pra você é diferente! Você foi criada por pais amorosos, que são casados até hoje... sua mãe e seu pai sempre cuidaram de tudo juntos... os dois trabalhando fora, os dois presentes na vida dos filhos. Seu pai apoiou sua ida pro exército... ele é quase um feminista." Riu, mas logo em seguida retomou o tom sério. "Você é tão bem resolvida com isso que você vem pra cá pra brincar de ser objeto sexual."

Harmony não ficou chateada com Rachel e até entendeu. Realmente, para ela, era mais uma questão de ter um lugar para ser feminina, de ter homens que a vissem como mulher, e não como uma superior cujas ordens obedeciam ou como uma subordinada a quem dar ordens, de poder ficar bonita, usar maquiagem, roupas alegres. Os jogos sexuais eram muito legais, mas apenas isso, pois não representavam nenhum refúgio. Ela era realmente bem resolvida, tanto que, ao contrário das amigas, que sempre foram somente dominadoras, ela já tinha brincado nas duas posições, entre quatro paredes. Talvez estivesse mesmo subestimando o problema de Rachel, então preferiu apenas segurar ainda mais forte e fazer carinho nas costas das mãos dela.

"Pois eu concordo com a Harm." Foi a vez de Kitty falar. "O Finn não é nenhum daqueles machistas idiotas e perigosos que passaram pelas nossas vidas. Se você se apaixonou por ele, e ele também tá apaixonado por você, talvez tenha chegado a hora de você deixar de se esconder aqui, Rach."

"E fazer o que? Ter uma relação com ele? Namorar?" Questionou, como se estivesse falando de algo extremamente absurdo.

"E por que não, amiga? Talvez a vida esteja te apresentando uma chance única."

"Você tá me dizendo isso porque não é com você." Indignou-se.

"Não." Contrariou, séria. "Na verdade, eu to te dizendo isso porque eu QUERIA que fosse comigo." Ela encarou os olhos arregalados da morena. "Eu não quero mais essa vida, Rachel. Eu gosto dos brinquedos sexuais e acho que eu sempre vou gostar de me vestir assim, de vez em quando." Riu. "Mas não quero mais uma relação onde eu mando em alguém... aliás, tem tempo que eu não quero."

"Como?"

"Eu me apaixonei por um sub também, mas eu não tive a mesma sorte que você e... ele não se apaixonou por mim." Deu de ombros."Foi aí que eu vi que, enquanto eu investir nesse tipo de relação, eu vou estar investindo em não me envolver e... eu quero amar, ter uma família um dia."

"Em tese em concordo, mas... eu tenho MEDO! Os homens me dão medo." Respirou com dificuldade.

"Rach, eu também tive medo durante muito tempo! Eu entendo você. Mas a terapia e o convívio com amigos me mostraram que nem todo homem é que nem o Bob." Disse, se referindo ao irmão de uma colega de escola que havia abusado dela sexualmente, quando estava entrando na adolescência.

"Você tem uma escolha a fazer, amiga." Harmony ousou voltar a participar da conversa. "Você é a única que pode decidir entre enfrentar o medo e... perder o Finn e continuar vivendo uma vida superficial."

"É... porque tá claro que ele quer você." Kitty concordou. "Mas ele quer você inteira... e não só uma pequena parte."

O que as amigas disseram fez Rachel ficar pensativa pelo resto da noite, enquanto elas tomavam alguns drinques e falavam de outros assuntos, como a recente promoção de Harmony a coronel e o exame que Kitty tinha feito em um leão, na semana anterior, o que só fez Rachel pensar ainda mais em Finn e na jaula nova, que eles tinham planejado usar juntos muitas vezes e agora parecia condenada a ficar obsoleta.

Eram mais ou menos onze e meia quando elas saíram do clube e não passava de meia noite e dez quando Rachel chegou a um edifício baixo e antigo, localizado em um dos poucos bairros totalmente residenciais da Filadélfia. Era bem diferente do arranha-céu onde morava, localizado mais perto da Market Street, onde ficavam os escritórios da empresa. Lembrava a ela o lugar onde tinha crescido, mas especialmente chamava atenção por ter o mesmo charme despretensioso da pessoa que ela tinha ido ver ali.

Não fora tão difícil conseguir o endereço, a não ser que consideremos difícil acordar o rapaz que trabalha há algum tempo como motorista e segurança da pessoa, e fazê-lo ir até o carro, estacionado vários andares abaixo, para procurar um registro no GPS. Fora mais fácil ainda chegar até lá, tendo um automóvel com o dela, também com sistema de posicionamento global disponível. Complicada, provavelmente, iria ser a conversa que ela teria com o morador do apartamento 202.

Finn demorou para atender o interfone porque achou até que estava delirando ou que alguém tinha tocado por engano. Diante da insistência, no entanto, caminhou até o aparelho, esfregando os olhos e bocejando. Tinha acabado de pegar no sono e já estava xingando pelo menos as três próximas gerações de quem quer que estivesse ligando para seu apartamento, porque tinha sido uma tarefa muito difícil adormecer e, depois que ele falasse, previa que horas de insônia pensando em Rachel viriam, mais uma vez, como na noite anterior.

O rapaz, a princípio, duvidou dos próprios ouvidos quando a pessoa que tocara se identificou, dizendo ser Rachel, mas apertou o botão que abria o portão do edifício, porque a voz era, sem dúvida, dela, e ele, então, passou de confuso e sonolento a preocupado. Por que ela teria ido até aquele ponto da cidade, ainda mais àquela hora da noite, para falar com ele? O que poderia ser tão urgente?

"Rachel, o que houve? O que você tá fazendo aqui?" Perguntou, sem hesitar, quando ela finalmente apareceu em frente à sua porta já aberta.

"Será que eu posso entrar?" Pediu, muito mais humildemente do que de costume.

"É... claro! Me desculpa." Chegou para o lado e apontou com um dos braços para dentro.

"O que é isso aqui, Finn?" Questionou, retoricamente, mostrando-lhe a carta de demissão que ele enviara ao RH, depois que ele fechou a porta e se virou em sua direção. "Por que isso? Você não precisa..."

"É claro que eu preciso!" Ele foi rápido em afirmar. "Você nunca vai entender que eu preciso ficar longe de você?" Enervou-se.

"Eu não aceito isso, Finn!" Retorquiu, séria. "Eu NÃO aceito seu pedido de demissão."

"Não aceita?" Riu, irônico. "Você sabia que pedido é só uma maneira de dizer, né? Que essa carta é um aviso e... eu tenho todo o direito de não trabalhar pra alguém com quem eu não quero trabalhar, certo?"

"Errado!" Teimou. "Completamente errado! Você é um ótimo funcionário e vai continuar trabalhando na minha empresa." Desafiou, se aproximando perigosamente dele, que não estava entendendo nada! Será que ela estava achando que poderia seduzi-lo e fazer com que ele continuasse sendo seu funcionário na empresa e também seu sub? Se era disso que se tratava a ida dela à casa dele, ela estava enganada e perdendo tempo! Ele havia demorado a tomar uma decisão, mas, agora que o tinha feito, não voltaria atrás.

"Eu já disse, Rach." Sequer sentiu o apelido escapar, ao sentir as mãos dela repousarem com leveza em seu peito e os olhos dela encararem os seus, com um brilho diferente daquele cheio de malícia que ela costumava lhe lançar. "Eu já expliquei que preciso ficar longe de você."

"Isso é outra coisa que eu..." Respirou fundo e se encheu de uma coragem que não sabia ter. "Eu não consigo aceitar, Finn." Declarou, ficando nas pontas dos pés o mais alto que pode, e puxando o pescoço dele, para colar seus lábios mais uma vez.

Dessa vez, os dois viveram juntos os segundos mais longos de suas vidas. Ele, porque não sabia exatamente o que aquela iniciativa de Rachel significava, e ela, por não ter a menor ideia de que tipo de reação poderia esperar dele, depois de tudo.


End file.
